Eres mi esclavo
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Kyle es vendido por sus padres y luego subastado como esclavo sexual. El miedo y la duda se apoderan de él. Un problema con la mafia italiana lo involucra en un problema más grande. CAP 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Eres mi esclavo**

_Capítulo 1_

-Mamaaaa!Papaaa!- los desgarradores gritos del muchacho no eran respondidos. Los mencionados solo se limitaban a observar desde el umbral de la casa como su único hijo era arrastrado por dos hombres a un auto negro. _¿Quiénes son?¿Qué esta pasando? _se preguntaba el pelirrojo cuando lo lanzaron dentro del vehículo. Lo ataron de manos y pies y cubrieron su boca. Imposibilitando cualquier movimiento y ganas de gritar.

Por las negras ventanas no veía nada, frente a él un espejo separaba la cabina de donde él estaba por lo que era completamente inútil tratar de ver el camino frente a él. El auto se detuvo luego de al parecer horas. Un hombre abrió la puerta y agarró bruscamente al chico inyectándole algo de inmediato. Casi al instante hizo efecto aquella droga suministrada.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó el hombre que lo tenía en brazos.

-Kahl Broflovski- respondió otro leyendo un papel.

Lo cargaron a lo que parecía un sótano y lo despojaron de todas sus prendas. Kyle trataba de oponerse a tales acciones pero la droga lo debilitaba cada vez más. Creía que era el final.

-¿Esta listo el mocoso?- preguntó un hombre vestido de smoking entrando a través de una cortina.

-Si, señor- contestó otro poniéndole una cadena al cuello.

-Perfecto- el viejo elegante agarró un extremo de la cadena y prácticamente arrastró al ya debilitado muchacho a un escenario. El pobre chico seguía sin entender nada. había mucha gente sentada con un elegante trago en mano. Todos llevaban máscaras y no despegaban la vista de los individuos frente a ellos. Todo esto ponía muy nervioso a Kyle, ni siquiera podía temblar de lo endeble que estaba. De pronto, el mismo hombre que lo arrastró a aquel escenario se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar por un micrófono.

-Damas y caballeros- comenzó -el espécimen aquí presente es lo que denominaríamos raro, por así llamarlo. Piel, suave y tersa; cara, como la de un ángel, difícil de encontrar- dicho esto lo cogió por sus rizos cobre y alzó su mirada hacia un reflector, dejando a la vista de los espectadores sus brillantes orbes esmeralda. -Y por último, su virginidad, adelante y atrás es 100% casto, sin mancha- el público comenzó a cuchichear entre sí mientras el anfitrión sonreía maliciosamente -Comencemos con una puja de 20 mil dólares- Lo estaban vendiendo. El aplicado estudiante de secundaria estaba siendo subastado a unos viejos pervertidos.

-¡25 mil dólares!- se escuchó gritar.

-¡30 mil!- se oyó por otro lado. Las cifras subían y subían.

-¡100 mil dólares!- luego de que algún degenerado gritara ese número nadie más habló. El anfitrión comenzó a contar.

-¡100 mil a la una!- vociferó.

-¡A las dos!- No, Kyle no quería ir con ese anciano ni con nadie, no quería estar allí, cerró fuertemente los ojos y una lágrima se escapó.

-¡157 mil dólares!- se escuchó gritar antes de llegar a tres. Esta vez no era ningún viejo o mujer anciana. Se veía más joven y su mirada era neutra y fría.

-¡Vendido al chico del pompón amarillo!- sentenció el hombre en el escenario. Kyle vio lo que parecía una sonrisa en el rostro del azabache que ofreció tanto dinero por él.

_¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Qué quiere hacer conmigo? _Fue lo último que pensó el pelirrojo antes de caer desmayado por el efecto del narcótico.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kuroi:** Emms... bueno... prometí que haría un capítulo más largo y espero que esto sirva neee~ Gracias por sus reviews! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2<em>

-Mm… ¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que salió de la boca del pelirrojo al recibir un haz de luz. Cuando comienza a abrir los ojos se percata de donde está. Era una habitación grande y muy elegante, la cama donde se encontraba era cómoda y amplia. Se incorpora rápidamente en esta, mareándose.

-Vaya hora a la que decidiste despertar, eh?- un azabache entraba por la puerta en ese momento. Kyle seguía aturdido -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-¿Dónde… donde estoy? ¿Dónde esta mi… ¡MI HERMANO! ¡IKE! ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- fue la respuesta del muchacho. El chico, ahora apoyado en el marco de la ventana frente a la cama, bufó.

-Te sugiero que no te alteres mucho, bonito- dijo -no te preocupes por él, debe estar bien o eso creo-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió? Mi hermano me neces…- se levantó de la cama y apenas puso un pie en la delicada alfombra cayó directo a esta -¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Demonios- el desconocido se acercó y lo levantó -Te debieron suministra mucha droga, ¿llamó a un doctor?-

-¡DIME QUE OCURRIÓ!- gritó. El azabache seguía con su expresión neutra pero se digno a responder.

-Simple. Te vendieron luego subastaron y yo te compré.- la expresión del pelirrojo cambió de enojo a asombro lentamente.

-que… ¿Quién me vendió a que?- preguntó aún sorprendido.

-Aargh- el tipo se encabronaba un poco más con cada pregunta -Tus padres a la mafia y ellos a mí, ¿entendido?- Kyle no podía creerlo ¡No quería creerlo! Sus padres no podían haberle hecho eso. Y si es que lo hicieron ¡También podrían hacérselo a su hermanito!

-Tengo… tengo que b-buscar a mi hermano- balbuceó.

-Por supuesto que no. Tu te quedas aquí-

-¡Pero mi hermano! ¿Qué ocurrirá con él?- por los ojos de Kyle comenzaron a brotar finas lágrimas.

-Supongo que estará bajo el cariño de sus padres. Por lo menos hasta que tengan que pagar otra deuda-

-¿Deuda?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Tu sabes. Drogas, sexo, órganos, mercado negro, etc.- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-N-no te entiendo-

-Bueno. Si vas a aseguir haciendo preguntas vas a hacer que me enoje pero creo que debo decirte para que sepas a quien odiar- se aclaró la garganta bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo -A tus papis les dio por encariñarse con la mafia y lo que más obtenían de ellos era droga aunque claro que no era lo único puesto que había uno que otro trabajillo sucio. También tu mami, como buena vouyerista, se endeudaba para que tu papi follara con las mejores perras del jefe y ella se limitaba a ver, tu sabes, ya te dije, vouyerista. Y para que mencionar las apuestas y los juegos de azar. La cosa es que quedaron debiendo mucho dinero y tu fuiste la paga- Kyle bajó la mirada. La imagen de su hermanito no salía de su cabeza.

-Tengo que ver a mi hermano- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero no alcanzó a dar ni tres pasos antes de que el moreno lo jalara bruscamente hacia la cama quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien, niñito- su tono de voz infringía miedo -Tu no irás a ningún lado a menos que te diga, de acuerdo?-

-P-pero… mi hermano… mis amigos…-

-Olvídate de todos ellos ¡Yo te compré! Ahora me perteneces ¡Y NO PUEDES OBJETAR!- comenzó a apretar sus muñecas.

-Auch! S-suéltame… me lastimas-

-Te compre y puedo hacerte lo que quiera ¿o crees que lo hice para que me trajeras el té?- apenas acabó la frase le arrancó el pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto. Kyle, asustado, trató de zafarse pero el tipo era más fuerte que él. El azabache se quitó la corbata y con ella ató las muñecas del pelirrojo a la cabecera de la cama. Lo despojó de la parte superior de su vestimenta dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. -Eres mi **esclavo **y haré todo lo que quiera contigo- comenzó a pellizcar los botones rosas que nacían del pecho de Kyle quien trató inútilmente de soltarse de nuevo de su agarre. Respiraba agitadamente por el miedo y aquellos pellizcos y mordidas que recibían sus pezones, le daba escalofríos cuando el moreno se los lamía. Definitivamente te estaba divirtiendo con él.

-S-suéltame- murmuró.

-Dijeron que eras virgen así que seré gentil contigo… por lo menos ahora- el azabache ignoró por completo la suplica del pelirrojo y le dio media vuelta dejándolo bocabajo. Se acercó a una mesa de noche y sacó lo que parecía ser aceite lubricante. Se volvió al pelirrojo y abrió el envase dejando caer el contenido entre sus glúteos. Kyle se estremeció Pro el repentino contacto con el frío líquido.

-Si te quedas quieto, te dolerá menos- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como plato. No pudo protestar pues sintió que algo entraba en él. Gimió. El desconocido había introducido un dedo en el estrecho agujero del chico, luego dos. Kyle se retorcía del dolor.

-Aah… d-déjame… aah!… por favor s-suéltame- unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sintió más dolor cuando introdujo un tercer dedo. No era para nada delicado. Los sacaba y metía cada vez con más fuerza. Kyle gritaba y gemía pero el moreno no se detenía.

-S-suétame por favor… aamh- imploró mordiéndose el labio para impedir otro gemido -E-esto no es n-normal… mmph-

-Ja! Normal? Que es para ti 'normal'? Si es tan anormal como dices dime porque aquí abajo se está poniendo duro, eh?- agarró el miembro de Kyle y comenzó a sacudirlo rápidamente con una mano mientras con la otra continuaba su trabajo de irrumpir en el estrecho agujero del chico. Kyle entendió que ya nada haría parar a ese tipo. Iba a hacer lo quisiese y no se podía oponer. Lloraba y rezaba para sus adentros que a su hermanito nunca le pasara esto. Apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar el dolor y esperando un milagro. El hombre arriba de él seguía con su trabajo mientras se relamía los labios. Era fuerte e intimidante. Kyle nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Cuando parecía que el azabache pasaría a mayores sonó su celular ¡el milagro que tanto anhelaba!. Él se detuvo al instante y contestó irritado al ver el número.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?… ¿Qué?… argh, bien… iré para allá- colgó. Kyle se alivió. Esa tortura había acabado… por lo menos hoy -Escúchame, bonito, te salvaste esta vez pero cuando vuelva más te vale estar preparado y limpio- Lo desató y se puso su corbata, se arregló el traje y acomodó su gorro -Por cierto, me llamo Craig y llámame así de ahora en adelante-

-¿Craig?- repitió el pelirrojo. Ese nombre se le hacía familiar.

-Si… ¡Stan!- gritó. Casi de inmediato un chico de casi la misma edad de Kyle entró en la habitación. Sus ojos azules eran tristes, ¿sería otro esclavo de ese Craig?.

-Dígame, señor- dijo

-Prepara un baño para el pelirrojo. Puede que vuelva mañana y… enséñale bien-

-Si, señor- el joven se retiró. Stan… ¿Quién era él?.

-Escucha, date un baño y come algo. Stan te dirá lo que necesitas saber- le lanzó una bata y se retiró. Kyle se quedó en la cama. Tomó la bata y se la colocó mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a la ventana rogando que fuese una salida. Trató de abrirla… era falsa. Sus esperanzas desaparecieron. Cayó al suelo de rodillas se largó a llorar. En ese momento entró Stan nuevamente. Al verlo llorando en el piso se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo- dijo acariciándole el pelo -si te portas bien y haces todo lo que él dice no ocurrirá nada malo, de acuerdo?- le sonrió dulcemente y se levantó junto a Kyle mientras este te sorbía las lágrimas.

-Ven, el baño está listo-. Salió de la habitación y el pelirrojo lo siguió. Se asombró por el tamaño de la edificación donde se encontraba. -Llegamos-. Stan abrió la puerta dando a un lujoso baño estilo oriental. El pelirrojo entró tímidamente mientras el ojiazul le decía donde se ubicaban las cosas para que pudiera asearse -Presiona este botón cuando termines. Oh! Casi se me olvida, después ponte eso, si?- apuntó a una silla donde había ropa perfectamente doblada en una silla.

-G-gracias-

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué preguntas?-

-Noté que caminabas lento- Kyle enrojeció.

-S-si estoy bien-

-De acuerdo- suspiró -recuerda, cuando estés listo presiona el botón- dicho esto salió del cuarto de baño sin antes regalarle una sonrisa, claro. Kyle se quitó la bata y se sumergió en la tina. El agua era tibia. Por un momento se sintió aliviado pero esa sensación se fue de golpe al recordar en donde se encontraba. Se hundió hasta la nariz con los ojos cerrados, ¿así tendría que ser su vida de ahora en adelante?, ¿dándose baños luego de hacer lo que Craig deseara?. Kyle no quería eso. Definitivamente no.

Comenzó a frotarse con jabón y se lavó el cabello. Habrá estado allí unos 20 minutos. Se vistió con el atuendo que el ojiazul le entregó. Se dio cuenta de que su "amo" era un verdadero pervertido pues la ropa que llevaba puesta consistía en una blanca blusa ajustada y una falda que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo junto con unas medias que pasaban las rodillas. Kyle suspiró. Algo es algo. Preferiría andar con ese ridículo atuendo antes que estar desnudo. Presionó el botón que Stan le dijo y él llegó luego de un par de minutos.

-¿Cómodo?- preguntó al ver la vestimenta del pelirrojo quién no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-T-tu me lo entregaste-

-Sip, pero por orden del señor Tucker- Stan sonreía como si nada malo pasara -Sígueme, por favor-. Kyle obedeció. Bajaron las escaleras y entraron en una enorme cocina donde se hallaron a un rubio tembloroso sentado en la mesa al centro de esta.

-¡Gah! Buenos días, Stan. Ngh. ¿Él es el nuevo?- preguntó levantándose.

-Buenos días, Tweek y si. El es Kyle Broflovski. Kyle, él es Tweek Tweak.-

-¿Por qué se refiere a mí como el nuevo?- preguntó Kyle a Stan.

-¡CIELOS! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡GAH! ¡NO SABÍA COMO DIRIGIRME HACIA TI! ¡OH, JESUCRISTO! ¡DE SEGURO ME ODIAS!-

-Tweek, cálmate, no se refería a eso, ¿no es así, Kyle?- el pelirrojo había quedado boquiabierto por el escándalo del rubio pero sacudió su cabeza y habló.

-No, no, no, no. No es por eso, Tweek. Solo que… no sé… supongo que sí soy el nuevo- dijo lo último con la cabeza gacha.

-Si. Ngh. Se lo que se siente- Tweek imitó al pelirrojo. Stan, al notarlo, rompió el silencio.

-Bueno. Kyle debes comer algo y Tweek, ¿Por qué no te haces otro café?- la mirada del rubio se iluminó y se dirigió a la cafetera. Mientras tanto, Kyle seguía mirando al piso -Descuida, Ky. Recuerda… solo pórtate bien. Craig no es tan malo- El ojiazul sonreía y Kyle le devolvió el gesto.

-Esta bien pero… dime algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Craig Tucker… ese nombre ya lo he escuchado antes pero… no recuerdo bien donde-

-Oh. Por supuesto que lo has escuchado alguna vez. Es un famoso novelista y actor. Tal vez lo escuchaste en el noticiero o leíste alguno de sus libros o viste una teleserie que protagonizó-. Kyel se sorprendió.

-¿Y si es tan famoso por qué nos tiene a nosotros?-

-N-no tenemos idea ¡gah! Son cosas de él. Ngh-. Tweek volvió a acercarse a ellos. Kyle notó la vestimenta que traía el rubio, era un vestido muy adorable de color blanco con detalles en verde gris y las mismas medias que Kyle.

-Eeh… otra cosa-

-Dime, Kyle- dijo Stan

-¿Por qué Tweek y yo llevamos esta ropa?- Stan y el rubio se miraron.

-Tampoco sabemos- contestó el ojiazul. Kyle suspiró. Volvió a tener el semblante triste no pasó desapercibido por Stan -Sé que estás triste, Ky. Pero por lo menos no vas a estar solo- El pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, Tweek hacia lo mismo -Cielos, debo irme- dijo Stan mirando el reloj -Diablos, no te pude mostrar nada, ¿Tweek lo harías por mí?-

-¡Gah! ¡Es mucha presión! Pero de a-acuerdo- El rubio comenzó con pequeños tics en el ojo. El ojiazul le revolvió los cabellos a ambos y se fue por la puerta de la cocina -Jesucristo, ¿por donde empiezo?-

-¿Qué debes enseñarme?- preguntó Kyle.

-¡Gah! Creo que debería e-empezar. Ngh. Por mostrarte la mansión Tucker- Tomó su taza de café y partió con el pelirrojo fuera de la cocina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Craig maldecía por lo bajo mientras conducía ¡Damien interrumpió lo que pudo haber sido una buena sesión de sexo!. Se estacionó frente al hogar del mencionado. Era una casa simple desde afuera. Tocó el timbre un par de veces y un rubio con un trajecito inglés abrió.

-Bienvenido, señor Tucker- saludó invitándole a pasar. En la sala estaba Damien sentado en un sofá fumando un puro.

-Hola, Craig, ¿quieres?- le estiró una caja llena de puros finos de la cuál Craig sacó uno.

-Dime porque me llamaste- dijo con su voz monótona. Damien suspiró.

-Es sobre Kenny- sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los del azabache.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karasu:<strong> *o*_

_**Kuroi:** el cap 3 estará listo de aquí a la próxima semana ^^_

_**Karasu:** eres una hija de puta por hacer sufrir así a mi Kyle ;-;_

_**Kuroi:** jeje~ alguien debía hacerlo e.e Nos leemos luego~! ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quiero aclarar que este fic esta basado en una realidad secreta, cruel y real, por lo tanto, si Kenny muere no vuelve y Damien no tiene poderes diabólicos. Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Park (c) Trey n Matt<br>**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3<em>

Craig miraba fijamente al pelinegro sentado frente a él. Tenía el puro en la boca sin encenderlo.

-Sobre Kenny, ¿Qué pasó con él?- preguntó Craig sin cambiar su serio semblante del rostro.

-Sabes de su nuevo "empleado", verdad?- acentuó las comillas en el aire.

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre con él?- cuestionó mientras encendía el puro.

-Resulta que ese chico le pertenecía a la mafia italiana, huyó y fue a parar al asqueroso burdel de Joe, Kenny lo compró y ahora se la quieren cargar a él-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Él solo lo compró-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ÉL lo tiene ahora. Ahora es suyo. Y ya sabes que a esos cabrones les importa quién lo tiene ahora sin preocuparse de como llegó a él- Craig miraba pensativo a Damien. Meterse con la mafia italiana (aún sin haberlo hecho a propósito) era muy serio, sobretodo cuando se encontraba bajo el mando de Eric Cartman. Así es, el culón más hijo de puta se volvió jefe de una de las asociaciones más peligrosas del país.

-De seguro ese maldito gordo se la cabreó solo- dijo enojado Craig apretando los puños. No le gustaba que se metieran con sus socios mucho menos cuando eran importantes.

-Si, es un hijo de puta. La cuestión es que le ofrecí protección pero debo salir del país una semana por… tu sabes… negocios.-

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-Ve a su mansión y quédate allí la semana que no esté-

-Ja! Crees que voy a dejar mi nueva adquisición sola por una semana? Además, por que debo quedarme allá?-

-Argh… por favor. Tardaste una hora en llegar aquí ¡con la autopista prácticamente vacía! Te demorarías el doble en llegar a su mansión. Y si quieres puedes llevarte a ese chico contigo, le serviría de dama de compañía al juguetito de meditó un momento. Era cierto. Si había una emergencia tardaría mucho en llegar y viéndolo desde otra perspectiva si llevaba a Kyle consigo, no solo tendría menos posibilidad de escapar, sino que confiara por lo menos un poco más en él… por lo menos eso cree. Aceptó e impusieron los términos.

-De verás gracias, Tucker, era muy urgente-

-No te preocupes, solo págame lo acordado y listo-

-¿Y que harás con Tweek y Stan?- preguntó Damien mientras sacaba su billetera para adelantar un poco la paga.

-¿Tweek?, no saldrá de allí aunque sea el fin del mundo y Stan… Stan no se moverá de su lugar. Por eso me llevaré solo a Kyle-

-¿No has pensado que Tweek y Stan podrían huir juntos?-

-Si lo he pensado pero no lo harán. Mucho menos con el sistema que cree-. Se miraron dedicándose una sonrisa cómplice. Craig miró el reloj.

-¡Carajo! ¡Que tarde!- efectivamente era tarde. Ya era casi medianoche.

-¡Wow! Si que vuela la hora- confirmó Damien.

-Por un demonio. A esta hora comienzan a rondar esos tipejos-

-Si sales ahora será muy peligroso. Quédate a dormir- no era una pregunta.

-No lo sé. Además, llevo mucha tensión encima. No he follado bien en dos días-

-¿Bien?-

-Iba a acostumbrar al nuevo y llamaste- le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No te preocupes, tío. Si quieres te presto a Pip un rato o toda la noche si quieres. Yo ya desahogué lo que quería-. Luego de un suspiro el azabache aceptó.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyle estaba en lo que ahora en adelante sería su habitación. Tweek le enseñó toda la mansión, donde debía y donde no estar y cuando. Al llegar Stan le enseñaron las cosas que le gustaban a Craig al igual que las que no. Fue un día muy largo. Lo vendieron, subastaron, violaron y conoció a dos personas que probablemente pasaron lo mismo que él.

Se revolvía en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Comenzó a llorar en silencio mojando su almohada. Rogaba que todo eso fuera un sueño y deseaba despertar pronto de ser así. Se levantó sorbiendo las finas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y se acercó a la ventana. Por lo menos ese cuarto poseía una aunque fuera con rejas. Observaba las estrellas rogando un milagro. Apretó los ojos con fuera recordando a su hermano. Ya no lo vería nunca más. Sus padres le importaban un carajo ¡el quería a su hermanito Ike! Volvió a romper en llanto pero esta vez no podía evitar sollozar con fuerza, le dolía el pecho y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quería gritar a lo que le daba la voz pero no podía. Tweek, quién dormía en la habitación contigua, entró alarmado al cuarto del pelirrojo al escuchar el ruido que provocaba su llanto. Se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó. Kyle correspondió el abrazo y lloró en su mientras el rubio le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿P-por qué terminé aquí… gh… nunca hice nada malo, Tweek… snif… Ya n-no podré ver más a l-los que quiero- Kyle sollozaba con fuerza mientras el chico se dedicaba a escuchar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio comenzara a soltar lágrimas -L-lo siento, Tweek, n-no te quería hacer llorar- el pelirrojo se secaba las lágrimas.

-No t-te preocupes… Ngh... Es solo que… p-por lo menos extrañas a alguien y… de seguro ese alguien también lo hace- el rubio sonreía tristemente.

-¿a que te refieres, Tweek?-

-S-solo fui a la escuela lo necesario para saber lo básico... Ngh... Mis padres eran los ¡gah! Lo único que tenía y a-amaba. Luego… ngh… esos tipos… mis padres no debían nada a nadie s-solo… me vendieron por que quisieron… era solo un e-estorbo… ngh- Tweek se lamentaba silenciosamente.

-L-lo lamento-. Ahora Kyle abrazaba al rubio. Se sentía culpable por hacerlo recordar cosas del pasado -Realmente lo siento, Tweek, no quería que esto ocurriera-

-No te preocupes, Kyle. ngh-

-No puedo evitar preocuparme. La verdad es que… tengo miedo, Tweek… miedo de Craig-

-T-tranquilo. Ngh. No te hará daño. Cuando llegué aquí también estaba asustado pero él realmente es muy amable, sobretodo cuando haces lo que le gusta. Recuerda ¡gah! Lo que Stan y yo te dijimos hoy, ¿s-si?-

-Si- sonrió -y… dime… Stan… no se nada más que su nombre- realmente Kyle estaba curioso por saber más de él.

-¿Stan? ¡gah! Solo se que esta aquí por lo menos un año antes que yo ngh pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que él siempre te ayudará p-pase lo que pase- Se miraron y sonrieron. Kyle giró su vista hacia el reloj. Ahora deberían estar durmiendo.

-Vaya, Tweek- exclamó -es tarde, debes dormir, discúlpame por haberte despertado-.

-No te preocupes Kahl ¡gah! Ni siquiera estaba durmiendo-. Se dedicaron una sonrisa como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Kyle compadecía Tweek por lo que ocurrió y Tweek compadecía de Kyle por lo que ocurrirá. El rubio volvió a abrazar a Kyle de manera reconfortante, le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación, dejando solo al pelirrojo.

Kyle empezó a hacerse la idea de que nunca saldría de allí aunque había una posibilidad de que viera a su hermanito…

_**0o0-Flashback-0o0**_

-Recuérdalo bien, Kyle- decía un sonriente Stan. -Si lo haces te recompensará-

-¿y con que me recompensará si hago todo esto?- preguntó Kyle mientras anotaba lo dicho por el ojiazul en una libreta.

-Mmm… puede desde llevarte de compras hasta llevarte de visita a ver a tu hermanito- sonreía.

-¿En serio? ¿¡A Ike! ¿¡Me llevará a ver a Ike!-

_**0o0-Fin Flashback-0o0**_

Eso era. Debía portarse bien y si hacia lo que a Craig le gustaba podría ver a su hermanito por lo menos una vez más. Le recordaría lo mucho que lo quiere, lo felicitaría por sus calificaciones, le ayudaría en los deberes de matemáticas y jugaría con él hasta el cansancio. Sonreía para sí al imaginarse lo que haría hasta que rememoró cuando iba a la escuela a buscarlo y comían un helado de fresa con chocolate en un parque camino a casa. Se recostó en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Luego de unas silenciosas lágrimas logró dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_De vuelta a la casa de Damien_

Craig estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes terminándose un cigarrillo en la ventana. Volteó a ver la cama y allí seguía Philip durmiendo. Debía admitir que Damien le había enseñado bien.

Desahogó lo que necesitaba y estaba cansado pero los nervios no lo dejaban dormir. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ir a la casa de Kenny. Tarde o temprano algo malo pasaría.

Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación. Inquieto. ¿sería buena idea llevar a Kyle consigo?. Un rubio despertando lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había despertado a Pip.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Tucker?- preguntó adormilado.

-¿Señor Tucker? Hace tan solo una hora me tratabas de otra forma- contestó el azabache haciendo ruborizar al chico.

-L-lo siento señor. N-no volverá a pasar-

-No te preocupes, llámame Craig cuando quieras, canijo-

-E-esta bien… ¿Qué ocurre, Craig?- volvió a preguntar.

-Nada, solo los nervios- se sentó en la orilla de la cama -Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Kenny-

-No te preocupes Craig- Pip lo abrazó por la espalda -Todo estará bien- le dijo al oído. ¡Joder! ¡Si que lo prendía que le hablaran así al oído! Se dio media vuelta y aprisionó al rubio contra el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Me darás una buena noche?- preguntó el azabache seductor.

-Puedes asegurarlo- Se separó de Craig y bajó a su entrepierna. Todo lo que hacía lo realizaba con cierta maestría.

-Aamh… Philip- se mordía el labio inferior mientras jalaba los cabellos del rubio. Ese inglecito podría parecer de lo más inocente pero en la cama era algo así como una leona en celo.

Empezó otra ronda con Pip y los gemidos iban y venían. Damien estaba reconsiderando el dormir en la habitación contigua. Cuando Craig se fuera definitivamente haría que el chico inglés gritara su nombre y despertaría a los vecinos. Si, definitivamente haría eso.

A la mañana siguiente Craig despertó alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. El desayuno estaba en la mesa de noche junto con una nota.

"_Cabrón , por tu culpa tengo unas ojeras del demonio. Las llaves están en el escritorio ¡Cierra bien todo! Me tuve que ir antes por emergencias. Ten cuidado con lo de Kenny._

_Damien"_

Suspiró. Prácticamente te tragó el desayuno y partió a su mansión

_**0o0o0o Mientras tanto en la mansión Tucker o0o0o0**_

Kyle terminaba de darse un baño y se vestía con la misma ropa de ayer.

-¿Por qué carajo le gusta el _cross-dress_?- se preguntó frustrado. Stan le dijo que debía llevar eso puesto cuando Tucker regresara. Admitía que seguía con miedo pero por lo menos Tweek y el ojiazul estarían allí con él. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con Tweek.

-B-buenos días, Kyle ¡gah!- saludó mientras sorbía su café.

-Eeh… Buenos días, Tweek… eeh…-

-¡gah! ¿¡Que ocurre!- preguntó el rubio con su fiel tic.

-Eee… esto… ¿Por qué tu puedes llevar pantalones?- efectivamente Tweek llevaba unos jeans oscuros con una blusa DE HOMBRE verde gris.

-¡Gah! ¿esto? Q-quise vestirme así hoy ngh no me gusta salir con una falda ¡Gah! ¡La gente mira demasiado! ¡Es mucha presión! ¡Jesucristo! ¡No podría…-

-Esta bien, esta bien, Tweek, ya entendí- lo paró Kyle -pero… ¿salir? ¿A dónde?-

-Stan y yo vamos a salir de comprar ¡gah!-

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes salir? ¿y por que no huyes?- preguntó lo último en voz baja

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡No tendría donde ir! ¡Alguien podría matarme! Además… aquí me tratan bien ngh- Desde el punto de vista del rubio era mil veces mejor tener cuidados, techo y comida por un poco de sexo que estar bajo la lluvia pidiendo limosna. El pelirrojo replanteaba la idea de escapar. Tampoco tenía donde ir ni sabía donde estaba.

Desayunaba con la mirada perdida, es más, ni siquiera estaba desayunando. Revolvía el cereal y el jugo de naranja estaba intacto. Tweek lo dejó tranquilo después de todo él también pasó por lo mismo y sabía que pronto se acostumbraría.

En eso la puerta principal se abre y el cafeinómano sale de la cocina en dirección a esta. Kyle estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se inmutó, seguía revolviendo su cereal.

Se percata de la presencia de Craig cuando este te presenta frente a él. De inmediato se incorpora revelando su falda. El azabache lo observó de pies a cabeza.

-Te queda bien- dijo para sorpresa del pelirrojo. Tweek y Stan entraron en la cocina -Con ustedes quiero hablar.- dijo seriamente. Se los llevó fuera y dejo a Kyle solo. El pelirrojo tenía la garganta seca y se tragó el jugo de naranja en un sorbo.

_**0o0 Fuera de la cocina 0o0**_

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Tucker?- pregunta Stan.

-¡Joder, Marsh! Para de una vez con tus formalidades. Bueno… la cosa es que me iré con Kyle una semana a la mansión de McCormick-

-¿Qué? ¡gah! ¿Por qué?- cuestiona esta vez Tweek.

-No lo dejaré solo una semana, estoy seguro de que si ve la más mínima oportunidad huirá y…-

-No me refiero a ngh eso. Solo que por que donde Kenneth- cortó el rubio. Craig suspiró.

-Negocios, Tweekers-

-¿Le aviso a Kyle que prepare su maleta?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-No. Yo le diré- se fue a la cocina.

_**0o0 En la cocina 0o0**_

Kyle estaba nervioso. No era miedo lo que sentía, era algo como un mal presentimiento. Se habíha comido el cereal rápidamente y como ya no quedaba más jugo se fue a por el café. Ya llevaba dos tazas.

-Hey, pelirrojo- llamó Craig. Kyle se dio media vuelta al oírlo y balbuceó lo que parecía ser un 'buenos días' -Prepara tus maletas-

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó desorientado. Creyó haber escuchado mal.

-Ya me escuchaste, bonito. Ahora ve y hazlo. Te vas una semana conmigo a la mansión de un socio- dicho esto se retiró de la cocina.

¿No llevaba ni dos días y ya iría una semana con Craig a quien sabe donde?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Emms... ¿que les parece? Por cierto puede que me demore un poco más en el próximo cap ya que mi mamá dijo que dejara de escribir obsenidades :/_

_**Karasu**: De todas formas no va a obedecer ;D_

_**Kuroi**: Cierto ;) Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario o amenaza de muerte es bienvenida. Byee~!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kuroi:** Aqui les va el cap 4_

_**Karasu:** Cortesía de yo ;D_

_**Kuroi**: Disfruten x3  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4<em>

Kyle no se la quería creer. No solo tenía que estar vestido de loli en la mansión Tucker ¡sino que también debía ir así a otra!. Se negó al principio pero para evitar lo ocurrido el día anterior termino por aceptar.

Tweek estaba ayudándolo a ordenar su maleta. Había faldas de diferentes colores y diseños al igual que camisas. Comenzó a temer que Craig lo violara en la mansión del chico pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando Stan le habló sobre un chico en la misma situación que él. Talvez si se le pasaba con ese muchacho el azabache tendría menos oportunidad de tocarlo… por lo menos eso cree. Sabía que tarde o temprano Craig terminaría el trabajo. Aún le dolía. No quería ni imaginarse como sería si él usara… eso.

-¿Kyle?- Tweek llamó

-Ah? Que ocurre, Tweek?- reaccionó el pelirrojo.

-T-te veo algo ngh distraído ¡Gah! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Los gnomos robaron tu ropa interior también!-

-¿Qué? No, Tweek, no. Solo estaba… pensando- El rubio le dedico una mirada y siguió en lo suyo. Luego de un rato bajaron las escaleras a la puerta principal.

-Cuídate Kyle ¡gah! Nos veremos luego e-espero ngh- se despidió Tweek

-Recuerda lo que te dijimos y te irá bien- un sonriente ojiazul le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa mientras le entrega su maleta de vuelta.

-¡Vamos Kyle! Es tarde ¡Ven de una puta vez!- vociferaba Craig desde la puerta. Se despidió y ambos desaparecieron tras la entrada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el auto había un silencio incómodo. El azabache fumaba mientras conducía y la radio tocaba música sinfónica. Kyle solo observaba por la ventana el paisaje de la carretera algo nervioso. Definitivamente no estaba en Colorado. Bajó la vista hacia sus pies. Craig lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa, bonito? ¿estas deprimido, nervioso o ambos?- preguntó algo burlón.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Argh. No te has dado cuenta? Estamos en Virginia-

-Estamos muy lejos de mi hogar- dijo un triste pelirrojo. Evitó que unas lágrimas se le escaparan ya que, según Tweek y Stan, eso no le gustaba a Tucker. Lo encabronaba por decir de alguna forma.

-Em… quien es Kenneth McCormick?- preguntó Kyle luego de un rato. Odiaba ese silencio tan sepulcro.

-Es un socio mue importante y un excelente actor- Demonios. Teniendo dinero y fama compran gente inocente. Kyle se abrazó a si mismo por los nervios y el frío que comenzó a recorrerle su cuerpo. La mudez reinó de nuevo. Era un ambiente intimidante y no se cuestionaba de quien era la autoridad. Pasaron cerca de dos horas, ya era mediodía.

Cuando Craig anunció que habían llegado el pelirrojo se asomó por la ventana teniendo frente a él un muro de ladrillos de unos cinco metros y una gruesa y negra reja un poco más alta la cual se abrió automáticamente cuando el auto estuvo frente a esta. La entrada era enorme. Craig pareció sonreír al notar la cara de asombro del chico.

Se detuvieron y bajaron del auto. La puerta de entrada se abrió al igual que la reja y Craig entró como perro a su casa mientras un pelirrojo cruzaba la entrada tímidamente bajándose la falda. De las escaleras frente a la puerta bajaba un rubio con una chaqueta anaranjada fingiendo una perfecta sonrisa.

-¡Craig! Socio, cuanto tiempo, eh? Como has estado?- saludó amistosamente al mencionado. Luego se volteó a ver a Kyle -¡Wow! Con que este es el dichoso pelirrojo? Que adorable se ve así-

-Cállate Kenny, ¿Dónde esta tu chico?-

-Ah?… ah! Deberían conocerse- dijo al pelirrojo -de seguro se llevarán bien… espera- corrió a la escalera -¡Butters!- gritó. De allí mismo un rubio de rasgos aniñados apareció y se acercó a quién le había llamado. Le indicó a Kyle y fue a saludarlo.

-Ho-hola. M-me dijeron que vendrías- dijo frotándose los nudillos -E-espero llevarnos bien-

-Si, yo igual. Soy Kyle. Un gusto, Butters- sonrió y se dieron la mano. Parecía un chico confiable. Craig le lanzó una mirada a Kenny quien comprendió de inmediato.

-Butters, ¿Qué tal si llevas a Kyle a comer un bocadillo? Los mayores debemos hablar- se dirigía a ellos como si fueran niños o… inferiores. Kyle bajó la vista y el rubio menor asintió. Tomó a Kyle de la mano llevándoselo a una sala mientras los dichosos 'mayores' se iban a otra.

Butters sentó a Kyle en un gran y cómodo sofá, desapareció un momento pero no tardó en volver con una bandeja llena de pasteles y toda clase de cosas dulces.

-E-espero que te guste, Kyle-

-Ems… si me gusta pero… soy diabético-

-O-oh. L-lo siento- dijo triste el rubio.

-No te preocupes. Comeré un poco de mantecado-. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del pequeño. Era adorable.

-Eeh… Kyle- llamó consiguiendo la atención del pelirrojo -sino te molesta… emm… tu… r-ropa- las mejillas de Kyle tornaron a un tono aún más intenso que su cabello (si es posible). Se había olvidado por completo de su atuendo. Comenzó a balbucear.

-Eee… bueno… yo no… Craig y eso… cielos…-

-Jeje, tranquilo, también me he vestido así. Y p-para ser sincero e-es muy cómodo-. El rubio se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Y por qué no te vestiste así?- cuestionó Kyle.

-P-porque creí que sería el único _cross-dress-_

-¡Entonces vamos a tu cuarto y te cambias!- definitivamente el pelirrojo no quería ser el único vestido de niña loli allí. Butters soltó una pequeña risita, al parecer leyó la mente del chico. Aceptó y subieron las escaleras.

_**0o0o En otra sala o0o0**_

Kenny estaba de pie frente a Craig. Ambos fumaban en silencio.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo- dijo, o más bien ordenó, el azabache luego de dar una calada a su cigarro. El rubio suspiró y se resignó a relatar…

_**~º~º~ Una semana antes ~º~º~**_

Kenny se había aburrido de su esclavo y fue a buscar a otro más entretenido donde siempre los compraba. _'La rata Joe' _se llamaba el supuesto burdel.

-¿Ken?- exclamó _la rata Joe _-¿otra vez aquí? ¿Ahora que ocurrió?-

-Me aburrí del chico. Se lo revendí a otro tipo- contestó como si nada.

-Aich. Bueno. Pasa y ve lo que quieras. Me avisas si te interesa algo-. El rubio sonrió y comenzó a andar por los descuidados pasillos del lugar. Se asomaba a las habitaciones para ver la mercancía pero nada le interesó. Subió al segundo piso y solo halló una puerta abierta. Se acercó y sin muchas esperanzas se asomó.

Vio una cabellera rubia seguida de una delicada espalda. El chico en la cama se volteó al sentir que alguien lo observaba. Tenía la boca entreabierta mientras se tallaba un ojo con una mano y la otra descansaba a un lado de la oreja. Se veía tan violable que Kenny tuvo que controlarse para no desgarrar la sábana que cubría la mitad de debajo de ese muchacho.

Rápidamente corrió y bajó las escaleras, agarró a la rata Joe de la camisa y le gritó

-¡QUIERO AL ÁNGEL DEL SEGUNDO PISO!-

_**~º~º~ De vuelta al presente ~º~º~**_

-¿En serio gritaste esa pendejada?-

-Me emocioné, Tucker. Pero él no me dijo nada de cómo llegó a él ni de donde era o algo así-.

-Ese puto de Joe debió haberte avisado o algo-. Craig enfureció un poco.

-Vamos, viejo, no te la cargues con él- intentó calmarlo el rubio.

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo botas y punto?. Adiós problema- comentó fríamente el azabache.

-Simplemente porque…- suspiró -porque no podría, Craig-

-Argh… esta bien. Vamos a buscarlos. No quiero que Kyle se pierda-. Kenny asintió y salieron de allí a la sala donde supuestamente se encontraban.

-¡Butters!- llamó el rubio. No hubo respuesta -Ven, subamos-. Subieron al segundo piso y Kenny volvió a llamar al chico. Tampoco le respondieron pero escuchó unas voces provenientes de una habitación. Ambos se miraron y entreabrieron un poco la puerta. No podían creerse la escena que se presentaba frente a ellos.

_**~º~º~ Minutos antes ~º~º~**_

-¿En serio no te molesta esa ropa?- preguntó Kyle a Butters.

-N-no. Creo que ya me he a-acostumbrado. E-es tonto, ¿verdad?-. El pelirrojo no contestó. Seguía viendo como el chico rubio revolvía el armario en busca de algo 'adecuado'.

-¿Qué tanto buscas?- preguntó.

-A-algo para ti. Quiero m-mostrártelo. Es lindo-. Kyle frunció el seño algo confundido -Lo encontré. Ponte e-esto, yo ya me cambio-. El rubio se fue detrás de un biombo mientras Kyle observaba lo que tenía en sus manos ¿Qué demonios era ese objeto negro?.

Luego de un rato Butters salió de detrás de la persiana con un lindo vestido blanco veraniego. Se acercó a Kyle y posó sus manos en las cadera fingiendo enojo.

-¿Por qué no te lo has puesto?- cuestionó -¿no te gusta?-

-No se ni que demonios es- contestó. El rubio suspiró.

-¿No te das cuenta? Es un corsé. Te ayudaré. Quítate la camisa-. Antes de que Kyle pudiera reaccionar ya no tenía camisa y estaba apoyado a uno de los postes de la elegante cama -Quédate quieto- Butters le puso el corsé y comenzó a tirar de los cordeles de este para apretarlo.

-Auch! Detente!-

-Q-quédate quieto, Kyle-

-No quiero usarlo-

-Debes usarlo-

-¡¿Por qué?-

-Es para ti y debes usarlo-. El pelirrojo no pudo continuar pues se dio cuenta de que dos figuras observaban desde la puerta el acontecimiento.

~º~º~º~

Kenny y Craig casi se desmayan al ver a sus 'esclavos' en una posición tan comprometedora, es decir, sabían que Butters estaba vistiendo a Kyle con un corsé pero… sus mentes pervertidas maquinan a cada segundo.

-Ho-hola Kenny- saludó el rubio. El nombrado sacudió su cabeza y rió.

-Hey, Butters! Veo que le diste a Kyle su regalo, eh? Le queda bien- el pelirrojo se sonrojó y se puso su camisa sin quitarse el negro corsé. Craig le habló de nuevo con la mirada a Kenny para que se llevara al pequeño rubio a otro lado. Así lo hizo dejando a Kyle solo con el azabache. El corazón del pelirrojo latía rápidamente por el miedo que imponía Craig. Cerró la puerta con llave y avanzaba de forma peligrosa hacia a Kyle y lo miraba de forma lasciva.

-¿Por qué te pusiste la camisa? No me gusta-

-Ee… bueno…-

-Quítatela- ordenó. Kyle se tensó por aquella orden, aun así, ante la intimidante mirada de Craig, comenzó a desabotonar la parte superior de su vestuario. La dejó en el piso y desvió la vista evitando el contacto visual con el azabache. Este último miró la falda.

-Argh, ese Stan- bufó -Le dije que debía ser una falda a cuadros. No me gusta. Quítatela-. Kyle temía algún tipo de daño físico así que obedeció y al igual que la camisa la dejó en el piso. Craig se acercó a él, lo tomó de la cintura y le lamió la oreja, causándole un escalofrío.

Sabía que ahora iba a terminar lo que empezó el otro día. El azabache bajó al de Kyle y empezó a morderlo. En una mordida brusca hizo que este soltara un gemido. Craig sonrió.

-Parece que te gusta- dijo seductor. Kyle quería seguir los consejos de Tweek y Stan para que la tortura no durara mucho. Trató de seguirle el juego pero sus piernas temblaban. Craig lo lanzó a la cama quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Se dirigía a su boca. Kyle rememoraba las palabras de Tweek.

"_Si te besa ¡gah! Jálale el cabello de la nuca". _Craig lo besó por primera vez mientras el pelirrojo apretaba fuertemente los ojos. Su mano buscó la nuca del azabache e hizo lo dicho por el cafeinómano. Funcionó. Craig se separó un momento de los finos labios de Kyle, lo miró excitado y volvió a atacar. Su lengua irrumpió en la húmeda cavidad del pelirrojo quién volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"_Si usa le lengua, ngh, deja que tenga el control ¡gah!"._ Kyle no hacía movimiento alguno. Dejando que Craig jugueteara lo que quisiese. El azabache comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de Kyle.

"_Si se mueve ¡gah! Pon tus manos en su cadera"_. Las temblorosas manos del pelirrojo bajaron en busca de la cadera de Craig. Posó ambas manos en la pretina del pantalón de este. Cada vez el ritmo aumentaba. Craig volvió a arremeter contra su cuello.

Apretó los labios evitando un gemido. Los consejos de Tweek volvieron otra vez.

"_Si quieres gemir ha-hazlo suave y lento ¡gah! Suspira en su oído". _Apretó más los ojos y acercó su boca a la oreja del chico sobre él. Soltó un suave y no muy largo suspiro, haciéndolo estremecer.

La mano de Craig bajó perniciosamente a la ropa interior de Kyle. Se la quitó de un tirón. El pelirrojo se sonrojó de la vergüenza e híper ventilaba por miedo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Craig desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó solo por la parte de adelante. Kyle cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. El azabache posó las piernas del pelirrojo en sus hombros y comenzó la irrupción en aquel pequeño agujero. Kyle no pudo evitar soltar un quejido y un par de lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Aah… aamh… ngh ¡Duele!- dolía y mucho. Gemía y lloraba del dolor pero eso parecía provocar más excitación en su atacante.

"_Si quieres que se detenga ¡gah! No lo hará hasta terminar. Ngh, aun así ruégale que lo haga. S-se excitará más y acabará pronto"_. Ese consejo podía seguirlo sin problemas. Imploraba que se detuviera pero las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápido y fuertes. Kyle enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Craig y arqueaba su espalda. Dolía de mil demonios.

"_Si te duele mucho imagina que, ngh, estas en otro lugar o con alguien más ¡gah!". _Otro lugar, otro lugar ¡No servía!. Intentó imaginarse a otra persona pero ¿a quién?. Apretó sus ojos con más fuerza haciendo un último esfuerzo. Era imposible imaginarse en otro lugar u otra persona.

Abrió ligeramente un ojo y por un segundo vio a ¡¿Stanley?

-Aah… demonios- Craig se vino dentro de Kyle. Se estiró al lado del pelirrojo jadeante y sudoroso. Se levantó luego de un incómodo minuto de silencio.

-Ve a darte un baño. Esa puerta te llevará a uno privado… Stan y Tweek te enseñaron bien, eh?-. El pelirrojo miraba al techo tratando de procesar lo acontecido. Craig se retiró de la habitación ¿Por qué carajo se imaginó a Stan? Debió haber sido por su increíble parecido. Si, era lo más razonable.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, por poco y se cae al llegar al baño. Se metió en la regadera y el agua fría caía sobre él. Su cuerpo dolía mucho. Se dejó caer en una esquina. Las gotas se confundían con sus lágrimas. Enjabonó cada rincón de su físico y no salió del baño hasta que su cabello estuvo seco. Salió del pequeño cuarto de baño y vio un montón de ropa allí. Se acercó y vio una nota.

"_Kyle:_

_Craig me dijo que te prestara esto. Usa lo que quieras. Te esperamos en la sala donde estábamos antes._

_Butters"_

Del montón de ropa escogió unos jeans azul oscuro y la única remera que le quedó bien. No tenía ganas de bajar, pero debía. Abrió la puerta y salió de la alcoba.

_**0o0o En la mansión Tucker o0o0**_

-Aa… S-Stan… nghm-

-Mm… d-dime, Tweek-

-Aah… te n-noto algo, ngh, d-distraído-. El ojiazul se detuvo, miro al rubio unos segundos a los ojos y se dejo caer a un lado de él en la cama con la mano en la frente.

-Lo siento, Tweek- suspiró -es que… no sé… lo lamento-

-N-no te preocupes ¡gah! Hiciste muchas cosas hoy. Debes estar, ngh, cansado- dijo el rubio.

-Si… puede que sea eso. Aun así…-

-Descansa, Stan- refutó. Stan sonrió levemente y le besó la mejilla. Tweek se acomodó en su pecho y lo abrazó. El ojiazul estaba cansado pero no por eso distraído.

Pudo haber jurado que por un segundo vio a Kyle en el rostro de Tweek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi<strong>: Les gusto? Me aman? Me odian? Review? ;D_

_**Karasu**: Mio de mi para tu *-*_

_**Kuroi**: Y Maqa-chan por favor deja de golpearme T.T lele_

_**Karasu**: Vamos, qe dicen? Galletita? Carta explosiva? Galletita explosiva? x3_

_**Kuroi**: Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, comentario, etc, es bien recibido ;) Nos leemos neee~! *3*_

_P.D.: Me alimento de reviews *¬*_

* * *

><p><strong>South Park (c) Trey P. y Matt S.<em><br>_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kuroi**: wiii~! *corre en círculos* al fin lo subí *-*_

_**Karasu**: ¿para que te emocionas tanto?_

_**Kuroi**: ni puta idea ._._

_Ojalá les guste neee~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5<em>

-Señor, ya tenemos los planes de la mansión y del circuito eléctrico- decía un hombre vestido de negro a otro sentado en la cabecera de una larga mesa -Estamos listos. Cuando usted ordene, señor-.

-Mm… perfecto. ¡Ese hijo de puta aprenderá a no meterse con lo que le pertenece a Eric Cartman!. Estén preparados. Procederemos pronto-.

-De acuerdo, señor- el hombre se retiró dejando al tipo con otros dos.

-Tráiganme a Donovan- un sujeto salió por un momento y regresó con un chico castaño -Perfecto ¡Ahora váyanse!- los hombres obedecieron al instante.

-Ho-hola Eric- saludó algo asustado el chico.

-Clyde… te preguntaré por última vez- dijo Eric fingiendo paciencia -¿Cómo carajo Leopold logró escapar?-

-Yo n-no lo sé, Eric-

-¡Jodido mentiroso!- lo abofeteó tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al piso -¡Sé que tu lo ayudaste a huir y quiero saber el como y el por que, inútil!-

-Y-yo no lo ayudé- dijo incorporándose -Él escapó por su cuenta-

-¿Ah, si? ¡Dime como coño logró evadir mi seguridad!- gritó jalando los cabellos del muchacho.

-Es e-en serio, Eric- comenzó a llorar -N-no he hecho nada. No se que hizo p-para escabullirse. Eric suspiró. Clyde cerró sus ojos esperando otro golpe. Puede que ya estuviera acostumbrado pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

-Él hablaba contigo. Dime si te dijo algo útil. Quiero vengarme de la mayor cantidad de desgraciados posibles- Si. Eric estaba jodido del coco.

-Snif… recuerdo que dijo algo sobre u-un lugar llamado… no se muy bien… e-el sucio Josh… no… era… la rata Joe-

-¿La rata Joe, eh?. Bien hecho, Clyde- le acarició la cabeza -te mereces un premio. Dime que prefieres… a ver… ropa… o una salida… o tacos?- Al castaño se le hizo agua la boca ante la mención de aquel alimento. Cartman le había prohibido comer durante tres días por considerarlo culpable de la huida de Butters. Eric sonrió para sí, tronó los dedos y un hombre se llevó al delgado muchacho a obtener su recompensa. Ahora el desquiciado jefe de la mafia italiana tenía algo que hacer arder. Se divertía haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Sea quien sea esa rata Joe lo haría sufrir peor que a un animal. El mismo lo torturaría y luego iría a por el infeliz que lo tiene en Virginia. No solo se encargaría de preparar su sufrimiento sino que lo haría, lo finalizaría y lo disfrutaría. Después de eso planearía que haría con Butters. Ese chiquillo. Se le ocurre huir de sus garras y cree salir ileso.

No permitiría que nadie toque sus cosas. Era un loco total y acabaría con lo que se le diera la gana. La rata Joe. Su primer objetivo. Quería darle una advertencia al tipejo que tenía a Butters y comenzar a torturarlo psicológicamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Butters estaba en el salón con Kenny. Su mirada lo ponía nervioso. Pareciera desnudarlo con los ojos y disfrutarlo.

-Debo hablar contigo algo importante, Butters- dijo el rubio de la chaqueta naranja.

-D-dime, Kenny- respondió inquieto.

-La mafia italiana me persigue ¿sabes por que lo hacen?- Kenny sabía de antemano el por que lo hacían pero quería que su rubio se lo dijera. Quería que la verdad saliera de sus labios. Damien le había contado todo pero no estaba seguro de lo verosímil de su relato. Eran fuentes que tenían más fuentes. Él quería saber con certeza la razón de que lo siguieran.

-¿La m-mafia italiana?-

-Si. Esa donde Eric Cartman es el jefe-. El pequeño rubio se estremeció ante la mención de ese hombre. McCormick lo notó -¿Lo conoces?- Butters asintió y unas lágrimas se escaparon.

-Y-yo antes le perteneció a él- comenzó -Me t-trataba mal y huí. N-no quería meterte en problemas-. El llanto se hizo notar en la última frase.

-¿Cómo es que escapaste?- cuestionó intrigado. Hasta él tenía conocimiento de la seguridad del gordo.

-M-me ayudó un tipo que necesitaba vengarse d-de él y n-necesitaba infiltrase a l-la mansión. A-al parecer Cartman mató a s-su prometido.-

-Increíble- Kenny se agarraba el mentón con una mano y no despegaba la vista del adorable rubio frente suyo quien se frotaba los nudillos unos contra otros.

-Y-yo… creo que sería lo m-mejor que me vaya- dijo de repente el rubio menor con la cabeza gacha.

-Si… creo que sería lo mejor- respondió Kenny. Butters sorbió sus lágrimas y dio media vuelta. Dispuesto a irse.

-Sería lo mejor, cierto- dijo McCormick abrazándolo por la espalda -Pero no lo soportaría. No quiero que te vayas y no dejaré que ningún hijo de puta te lastime-

-K-Kenny- ruborizó.

-Es en serio. Eres demasiado angelical para estar con ese cabrón. Te protegeré aún así tenga que dar mi vida por ello. Serás libre cueste lo que cueste… te quiero, Leopold-. Lo apegó más a su cuerpo ocultando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del pequeño. Unas silenciosas lágrimas surcaban el rostro del rubio menor. Sollozó. Kenny le dio media vuelta dejándolo llorar en su pecho. Le dolía verlo así pero debía dejar que se desahogara.

-N-no debí meterte en p-problemas. N-no debí haber escapado- gimoteó.

-No te preocupes, mi Leopold. Las cosas pasan por que deben pasa. Nos guste o no. Ahora dime ¿Qué te hacia ese culón para que huyeras?-

-Solía g-golpearme a menudo. Le gustaba e-el sadomasoquismo-

-Ahora tengo más razones para matar a ese hijo puta ¿había alguien más contigo?-

-S-si. Otro chico llamado Clyde. Cielos. Ahora debe estar sufriendo por mi culpa-. Volvió a llorar. Odiaba meter a gente inocente en líos sin que tuvieran que ver con ellos.

-Tranquilo, Butters. Mataré a ese cabrón y todo será normal. Como siempre debió haber sido. Prometo que no te pasará nada malo-. Le dio un corto y casto beso en los labios haciendo ruborizar al pequeño. Lo abrazó más fuerte y dejó que su calidez lo invadiera.

-Una cosa más Leopold-

-Dime, Kenny-

-Necesito que me des el nombre y la información del tipo que te ayudó-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Me las va pagar caro!-. Cartman golpeaba la mesa sin lograr reconocer la sombra del video. Le retrocedió por enésima vez y volvió a observarla. Por más que se esforzaba no podía identificar a ese sujeto. ¡Ese cabrón le cambió los planos de la mansión McCormick! Ahora debería empezar desde cero. Esos planos le costaron mucho tiempo y dinero como para que alguien llegara y se los robara así como así. En definitiva no era Butters ni Clyde ni alguien conocido. Por su culpa tardaría más en allanar el recinto de quien le 'quitó' su juguete. Lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Furioso, lanzó el monitor a una esquina de su oficina y llamó a sus hombres.

-¡Vamos donde la puta rata Joe ahora!-. Si no podía matar a Kenneth se tendría que entretener con otra cosa. Los hombres salieron. Eric sacó de su bolsillo en encendedor plateado y contempló como la llama danzaba sutilmente. Ese imbécil moriría en el infierno terrenal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_¿Por qué demonios me imaginé a Kyle? Es decir, es lindo y todo eso pero… es incorrecto. Kyle pertenece al señor Tucker. No debo pensar indebidamente de él a pesar de su tez pálida y delicada y sus profundos y verdes ojos con esos rizos carmesí. Aunque… ¿no fue lo mismo con Tweek? Carajo, mi mano esta ardiendo, ¿pero que coño…?"_

-¡Gah! ¡Stan! ¡Tu mano! ¡Estas derramando el café!-

-¡Mierda!- Tweek tenía razón. La taza desbordaba del caliente néctar y enrojecía la mano de del ojiazul. El rubio buscó un paño y comenzó a secar su mano. Temía que sufriera una quemadura grave y luego tuvieran que amputársela. Stan observaba hacia la nada.

-Esto no va a funcionar, Tweek- dijo de pronto.

-T-tranquilo, Stan, ngh, talvez con un poco de azúcar y miel o ¡agh! Cáscara de papa-

-No es eso, Tweek- retiró su mano de las del rubio -ESTO no va a funcionar… nunca más- Tweek bajó sus brazos lentamente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y no hacia más que mirar al chico frente suyo. Stan desviaba la mirada. No quería encontrarse con los ojos del chico. No podía.

-¿P-por qué?- logró titubear el cafeinómano -A-acaso hice algo mal- unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus verdosos orbes.

-No, Tweek. Tu no hiciste nada malo, yo lo hice-

-¡¿Es eso de no eres tú soy yo, verdad?- vociferó indignado -N-no me sorprendería que me dejaras por algo que hice o, ngh, algo que no hice. S-soy un inútil-

-¡Tweek, no es eso! Eres especial, adorable y muy dulce pero… creo que no es correcto que siga contigo-

-¿Correcto? ¿E-es en serio? ¿Luego d-de un año te parece, ngh, incorrecto?- Tweek estaba notoriamente molesto. Faltaba poco para su primer aniversario. Stan se limitó a bajar la vista.

-Hay… hay alguien más, ¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio con sus ojos bien abiertos y unas silenciosas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

-Lo siento- respondió el chico del pompón rojo. Recibió una bofetada de parte del rubio, quien dio media vuelta y corrió a quien sabe donde. Stan no hizo movimiento alguno. Se lo merecía. Agradeció que Tweek no preguntara quien era. De haber sido así lo hubiera notado en su mirada.

Luego de un suspiro corto siguió al chico de electrificados cabellos. Temía que algo le ocurriera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¡Dime algo útil, maldita rata inane!-. Lanzó al desgraciado hombre a una esquina del local. Se acercó y comenzó a patearlo una y otra vez en el estómago mientras le gritaba más groserías.

-E-es en serio, señor. No, argh, no sé n-nada de él-. La rata Joe temblaba del dolor y del miedo. Sabía que moriría por culpa de un chiquillo desobediente.

-¡Dime como llego hasta aquí!- vociferó por enésima vez el jefe de la mafia italiana.

-N-no sé como llegó… s-solo dijo algo de un hombre q-que le habló de este lugar-

-¡¿Solo te dijo eso?-

-N-no. También algo s-sobre un m-maltrato y necesitaba un trabajo. L-lo acepté. Hice mucho dinero con él en poco tiempo-. Cartman lo dejó en el piso y se acercó a uno de sus hombres.

-Alguien más lo ayudó- le susurró -¿Dónde están sus empleados?-

-En la camioneta, señor, esperando lo que usted mande-

-Esta bien. Llama al resto de nuestros hombres. Salgan lo más rápido posible de aquí-. De inmediato el hombre desapareció en busca de sus hombres. Eric se volvió al hombre que yacía en el piso. Que miserable.

-Morirás por lo que hiciste- dijo fríamente.

-N-no le hice nada malo, señor. Por favor, no me m-mate- suplicaba Joe con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Si lo hiciste, viejo infausto. Tocaste MIS cosas-. Sacó una pequeña botella llena de combustible y lo vació en el rostro y cuello del hombre proxeneta. Le lanzó un fósforo encendido y dio media vuelta. Ni sus desgarradores chillidos ni los gritos de ayuda de una que otra persona que quedaba allí lo hacían voltear.

Ese frío y desquiciado hombre, de tan solo 31 años de edad, fue dejado a cargo de tan peligrosa asociación gracias a su padrastro. Su madre había decidido casarse por fin ¿y que mejor que hacerlo con una viejo millonario a punto de morir?. Cartman fue el único heredero de la gran responsabilidad de la mafia.

Al principio parecía un gran líder pero como toda persona con algo de poder abusó de él. Compraba a muchachos de la mitad de su edad solo por placer sexual. Manejaba y consumía drogas siempre. Excesos, perversión, sexo, órganos. Todo bajo su control.

Cuando descubrió que su favorito estaba en garras de un hombre tres años menor que él se encabronó y a que manera. Un maníaco total. Un psicópata que hizo sufrir a todos los hombres de 27 años que estaban bajo su control.

Un loco de poder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tweek corría por los amplios patios de la mansión. Se ocultó en un lugar donde esperaba que Stan no lo encontrara: una pequeña caseta para guardar las herramientas. A pesar de su diminuto tamaño el rubio lograba ocultarse a la perfección. El día que descubrió ese escondite fue el día que cumplió un año allí… el mismo día que cumplía 17. Recordar ese día era terrible pero cuando a esa fecha se le sumó la declaración de Stan todo se veía mejor.

Por Dios. Su cumpleaños, un año más en ese lugar y su aniversario con el ojiazul. Demasiada presión. Aunque claro… el aniversario ya no podría ser. Jalaba su camisa y contenía sus lágrimas mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Debía admitir que odiaba estar allí. Por más que lo cuidaran y dieran de comer, nunca fue una opción. Si sus padres aún lo quisieran huiría donde ellos o con algún familiar o amigo… para su desgracia no conocía a nadie. Ya nadie lo quería. Stan ya no lo amaba. Su único propósito era darle placer a Craig.

Sus sueños se esfumaron al verse en un escenario. Gente mirándolo, algunos con cierto desprecio. Ni esos pervertidos lo querían. Al azabache no le costó tanto dinero como a Kyle. De seguro Craig estaba pensando en alguna forma de deshacerse de él por ser un inútil. Para él era más que obvio que Tucker se quedaría con Stan, puesto que era algo así como el mayordomo, y por que no el pelirrojo recién llegado, un año más joven que él y más 'apetecible'.

Lloraba desconsolado mientras jalaba sus cabellos.

_**~º~º~º~º~º~º~**_

Stan buscaba a Tweek como condenado. No debió habérselo dicho tan de repente. Buscó en todas las habitaciones de la enorme morada y ahora se hallaba en los jardines.

-¡Tweek!- gritó sin recibir respuesta alguna -¡Tweek! ¡Por favor, sal de donde estés!- comenzaba a temer que el rubio hubiera huido o algo así. No tenía sentido seguir buscando si el cafeinomano se ocultaba como un ninja. Si no fuera por sus ataques de nervios sería un jodido sicario en vez de un esclavo del placer.

Se dejó caer en una de las cuantas bancas del jardín y se agarró el puente de la nariz ¿Dónde podría estar ese rubio? Ya no se le ocurría donde buscar. Miró las estrellas. Que rápido había anochecido.

-Cielos- suspiró -soy un completo imbécil-. En ese suena su teléfono celular. Una llamada de Craig.

-¿Aló? ¿Stan?- se escucha desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas noches, señor Tucker-

-¿Todo bien por allá?-

-S-si, señor- mintió -¿Qué tal la mansión McCormick?-

-Nada mal, Marsh… ¿Cómo está Tweek?-

-¿Tweek? E-el esta dándose un baño en este momento- si le decía lo ocurrido de seguro se ganaría una golpiza bien dada y una patada a la calle.

-Mm… de acuerdo… llamaré mañana para ver que tal las cosas… adiós- colgó. Fue un alivio que no siguiera hablando, aquella gruesa y nasal voz tan monótona lo ponía nervioso.

A su mente vino la imagen de Kyle ¿Qué demonios vio en ese chico que lo hipnotizó? Suspiró y recordó una sección que no había revisado: la pileta. Cerca de esta había una pequeña caseta. A Stan no se le cruzó ni por un segundo que el rubio estaba oculto allí.

El ojiazul se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, una que otra gota caía en sus manos pero no le dio importancia. Miraba el cielo taciturno plagado de titilantes luces. Tweek dejó de llorar cuando, por un agujero del pequeño lugar, divisó al pelinegro. No quería que lo escuchara, mucho menos que lo encontrara. Demasiada presión según él.

Gracias al sombrío silencio podía escuchar la cansada respiración de Stan. Lograba visualizar el bien formado perfil del chico con su nariz apuntando al firmamento.

-Kyle- escuchó salir de sus labios… espera ¿Qué? ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿Dijo… Kyle?. Un par de lágrimas cayeron a la verde camisa del rubio ¿Él también prefería a ese chico? En uno de sus intentos de jalarse el cabello hizo caer unas cuantas herramientas. Obviamente Stan lo escuchó. Se acercó a aquel pequeño cuarto. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y solo halló una manta con unas cuantas herramientas sobre esta.

-Malditas ratas- musitó. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la mansión. Tweek se encontraba bajo esa manta. Se movió rápidamente y alcanzó a ocultarse.

-Supongo que eso es lo que soy- dijo para sí el chico de eléctricos cabellos. Salió de su escondite entró por una puerta aislada y se escabulló hasta su cuarto, encerrándose.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿D-donde esta Kyle, Craig?- preguntó Butters al azabache.

-En la alcoba, dándose un baño talvez- respondió.

-Hey, Craig, ¿no crees que será mejor que vayas a dormir?- cuestionó esta vez Kenny.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieren quedarse a solas?. Ja, ya les di tiempo-

-Si… es que… fue muuuuy poco-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Nada, nada, olvídalo… mira, allí viene- se salvó de la paliza gracias a un pelirrojo que entraba al salón.

-Ahora te ves más hombre- dijo burlón Craig -¿Qué tal si tomas asiento?-. Luego de mirarlo con cierto enojo hace un movimiento rápido y se sienta al lado de Butters logrando disimular su mueca de dolor. El azabache sonrió.

-¿Tienes algún plan de emergencia?- preguntó cambiando el tema a Kenny.

-Mm… si… pienso contratar a un tipo-

-¿Un tipo? ¿Para qué?-

-Ya sabes. Por lo mismo que estás aquí-

-Aa… ¿refuerzo o algo así?-

-Si, algo así-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Cristophe DeLorne-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi<strong>: disculpen si quedó mal... estoy muy presionada con el colegio! Por cierto... puede que esta vez SI me tarde más con el siguiente capítulo... tendré que dar exámenes en verano T.T debo estudiar mucho ¡Demasiada presión!_

_**Karasu**: Follar calma los nervios ;D_

_**Kuroi**: de donde sacaste eso? ;-;_

_**Karasu**: Internet e.e_

_**Kuroi**: okeey... ojalá les haya gustado T.T Para navidad haré un OneShot *-* Las amodoro *3*_

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, amenaza, felicitación, galletita es bien recibida nee~!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kuroi**: Ohmygodohmygod! al fin! El cap 6!_

_**Karasu**: uff! al fin! despues de tanto examen!_

_**Kuroi**: wii~! hoy fue la premiación y llegue más qe inspirada a terminar de escribir_

_**Karasu**: Rendimiento y compañerismo! ;D Dos diplomas más a la colección, BITCH! xD_

_**Kuroi**: neee~! ojalá les guste ^^ es la primera vez qe escribo de acción *3* Disfruten y disculpen si lo hice demasiado largo...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6<em>

-Viejo, ya pasó una semana. ¿Damien vendrá?- preguntó Craig estirado en un sofá.

-Si. Me llamó en la mañana, llegará en un rato- fue la respuesta que recibió de Kenny.

-Más le vale llegar pronto. Quiero ir a mi mansión-

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Tweekers?- cuestionó burlón.

-¿Qué? No, solo prefiero lo mío-

-Ajá… Tweek-

-Cállate- ordenó el azabache al mismo tiempo que el celular de Kenny anunciaba la llegada un mensaje de texto -¿Quién es?-

-Un mensaje. Debo ir a buscar a Damien al aeropuerto. Si quieres vete a tu casa-

-Bien… ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasó con ese tal DeLorne?

-Creo que llegará al mismo tiempo que Damien-

-Ok. Llámame cuando regreses-

-Uuu~ que lindo. Tucker se preocupa por mí- dijo el rubio haciendo ademán de abrazarlo.

-Cállate de una vez- le contestó apartándole -Eres mi socio más importante y necesito aún de tus servicios-

-Pero que cruel eres, Craig- hizo un puchero -Bueno ya que, llamaré a Butters. No pienso dejarlo solo aquí-. Como no sabía en que lugar de ese tan extenso terreno se encontraba marcó su número en el teléfono celular.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Tranquilo, Kyle- consolaba Butters -Como me dijo Kenny: las cosas pasan porque deben pasar, nos guste o no-

.¿P-pero por qué pasan? Mis padres s-siempre dijeron que me amaban y luego… m-me venden por un capricho suyo y t-temo por mi hermano-. El pelirrojo trataba de detener sus lágrimas. El pequeño rubio se dedicaba a acariciar sus rojizos cabellos y darle palabras de ánimo. Se sentía culpable de cierta forma. Se lo encontró en el jardín y comenzaron a hablar y de un tema a otro se llegó al tema de "¿Cómo llegaste a Craig?".

-D-discúlpame. No debí ha-haber preguntado- pidió deteniendo sus caricias.

-No i-importa, Butters. De todas formas necesitaba desahogarme con alguien-. Se separó un poco del rubio esbozando una triste sonrisa, en eso un celular suena.

-Aló- contestó Leopold.

_-Butters, ¿dónde estas?- _escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-E-en el jardín, Kenny ¿P-por qué?-

_-Si Kyle esta por ahí dile que venga al salón. Tu también ven, obvio- _colgó.

-Vamos al salón, Kyle- dicho esto ambos se levantaron y fijaron rumbo al ya mencionado lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mansión Tucker había un ambiente tenso. Hace unos días Stan estaba completamente nervioso al no haber encontrado a Tweek el día que decidió acabar con su relación, se alivió cuando lo divisó en uno de los cuantos pasillos de la mansión pero aquella presión en el pecho no se iba. Desde entonces no se han dirigido palabra alguna, siquiera un 'Buenos días'.

Se supone que Tucker llegaría ese día y estaba más que seguro que preguntaría por la reacción de su querido Tweekers. Ya comenzaba a temer de su bienestar físico pero aún más le importaba lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio. Conociéndolo, hasta la idea más incoherente y trillada podría imaginarse.

El ojiazul no dejaba de revolver su café. Era raro preparar para uno solo. En eso entra el dichoso rubio en la cocina. A Stan se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba hablarle pero ¿de que?.

-Buenos días- saludó el ojiazul.

-Buenos días- respondió secamente sin dirigirle la mirada mientras llevaba su taza de café a los labios. De inmediato se retiró sin darle oportunidad alguna a Stan de entablar la conversación que siempre solían tener.

Se sentía raro. Distinto. Tan acostumbrado a la rutina que Tucker le impuso y que desobedecía con Tweek. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo nunca se enamoró del rubio. Le gustaba sí, pero solo era una simple atracción. Nunca en su vida ha sentido verdadero amor hacia alguna persona.

Adoraba tener esa sensación de adrenalina cada vez que estaba con Tweek haciendo lo _indebido. _Si Craig los llegara a descubrir podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de desquitarse con ambos, él nunca fue muy comprensible en ese o algún otro sentido. Ahora que le pensaba, él nunca habló con Tweek acerca de sentimientos, no sabía con exactitud si lo quería o no. Solo estaban juntos por que sí.

Quiere aclarar ciertas cosas aún, así que sale de la cocina y toma de un hombro a Tweek para voltearlo.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo en un tono serio.

-No hay nada de que hablar- respondió el cafeinómano soltándose de su agarre, sin tartamudear ni con un tic en su ojo. Fue dicho perfectamente. Stan se quedó inerte en su sitio viendo como Tweek se alejaba y desaparecía en una de las muchas esquinas del lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kenny ya se había despedido de Craig y Kyle y ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando por la llegada de Damien. Mientras aguarda ve como Butters comía feliz el helado de fresa que le había comprado. Revolvió sus cabellos con ternura al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz de una mujer por altavoz avisando que el vuelo de Montreal ya había llegado. Ambos se levantaron viendo como un montón de personas salían de una compuerta con el número 15 escrito. Lograron identificar a Damien gracias a que divisaron una tierna boina café, perteneciente a Pip. Cuando tuvieron contacto visual se saludaron haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Al fin llegas- dijo Kenny cuando estuvo cerca de él.

-El avión se retrasó… ¿Novedades?- preguntó Damien.

-Nah lo de siempre por suerte. Ah! Y Leopold ya conoció al pelirrojo y se volvieron buenos amigos-

-Ooh! Que bien. Eso podría beneficiar, ¿no?- dijo el pelinegro guiñando un ojo dejando en claro el segundo sentido de la frase.

-No estoy interesado en eso- contestó Kenny cuando captó la indirecta. Miraba a Butters quien hablaba animadamente con Pip un poco más lejos de ellos.

-OK, tú decides- se encogió de hombros -Vámonos de una vez, ese avión me dejó el trasero cuadrado-. Hizo un gesto a Pip para que se acercara con el otro rubio. Los cuatro salieron del aeropuerto y subieron al auto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Craig llegaba a su lujosa mansión luego de tener esa quietud que tanto odiaba tener con Kyle en el auto. Bajaron del vehículo y entraron a la morada. Stan los recibió.

-Buenos días, señor Tucker, ¿qué tal su estancia en la mansión McCormick?- saludó con su siempre fiel y bien fingida sonrisa.

-¿Dónde esta Tweek?- fue la respuesta inmediata del azabache al no ver al susodicho. Normalmente el rubio siempre lo esperaba al lado de Stan. Algo le había ocurrido de seguro.

-¿T-Tweek? Él ahora esta en su habitación ¿quiere que le llame?- Craig entrecerró sus ojos al notar cierta inseguridad en su tono de voz.

-¿Seguro que está allí? Quiero verlo-

-S-si, de inmediato señor-. Stan subió las escaleras a toda prisa rezando que el rubio se encontrara en su cuarto, de no ser así tendría que justificarse y no se le ocurría excusa alguna.

-¿Qué ocurre, Craig?- preguntó Kyle al azabache al notar que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y no despegaba la vista de la escalera por la cuál Stan desapareció.

-¿Qué? Ah, no… no es nada- respondió retirándose a la sala dejando a un desconcertado pelirrojo en la entrada.

_**~º~º~º~º~º~º~**_

Stan golpeaba con insistencia la puerta de la habitación de Tweek.

-Por favor, Tweek. Craig quiere verte-

-L-lo sé. Ya me lo dijiste, ngh, de todos modos no ¡agh! bajaré- respondió el rubio del otro lado de la puerta.

-Como quieras- suspiró el pelinegro rendido. Luego de dicho esto se dirigió a las escaleras para ir donde supuestamente estaría su jefe. Debería decirle que Tweek no quería bajar o algo así.

Completamente desanimado y a paso lento baja los escalones y al levantar la vista se halla con el bello rostro de Kyle.

-Oh, Stan… emmm… ¿podría hablar contigo?… solo un momento, por favor- pidió con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-C-claro, Ky ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-Es… algo importante, creo… no tomará mucho tiempo por favor-. Stan no podía negarse a aquellos orbes esmeralda que brillaban con un destello pueril.

-Esta bien, pero… primero debo avisarle de algo a Craig, ¿si?-

-Ajá, esta en la sala-. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y Kyle se quedó esperando en las puertas corredizas de cristal que los llevaría al jardín mientras Stan iba donde Tucker.

-¿Y Tweekers?- preguntó el azabache al no verlo.

-Sigue en su cuarto, no quiere bajar, señor- dijo con el rostro neutro para evitar las sospechas de su amo.

-¿No quiere? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin convencerse.

-Eeh… no lo sé realmente- mintió a medias.

-Esta bien… iré yo. Tu haz lo que quieras- hizo un ademán con la mano y se retiró. Stan volvió con Kyle.

-¿Ya podemos hablar?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si, yo también necesito hablar contigo-. Desvió la mirada y abrió la puerta dejando salir a Kyle primero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Craig ya estaba frente a la puerta del rubio ¿por qué no quería bajar?. Golpeó varias veces sin recibir respuesta. Lo hizo de nuevo pero con más fuerza.

-¡Lárgate!- le respondieron del otro lado de la puerta.

-Tweekers, soy Craig. Abre- ordenó. A los segundos la puerta se entreabrió dejando a la vista un chico con los ojos enrojecidos.

-P-pasa, Craig, ngh-. El azabache entró viendo como su rubio se tallaba un ojo.

-Dime que ocurrió- le dijo secamente al cafeinómano cuya reacción fue mirarlo directo a los ojos y bajar la vista al instante.

-N-no es nada, Craig… solo… no es nada- murmuró.

-Dime, Tweekers- ordenó sosteniéndole de las muñecas para evitar que siguiera frotando sus ojos.

-Es que, ngh, n-no se si deba ¡agh! ¡Demasiada presión!-

-Dime-

-E-es que… S-Stan…- cerró la boca al instante.

-¿Stan? ¿Qué ocurrió con él?- Tweek desvió la mirada -Dime de una maldita vez- lo zamarreó.

-No… no me harás daño… ¿verdad?- los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron, parecía a punto de llorar. Craig lo soltó.

-¿Por qué… preguntas eso?- cuestionó algo sorprendido por la pregunta. Tweek comenzó a sobarse un brazo de los nervios y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Stan tiene que ver en esto?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido. Tweek solo asintió con la mirada gacha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Bueno… ¿de que quieres hablar?- preguntó Stan a Kyle en la privacidad del jardín.

-Emm… bien… es algo que puede sea estúpido o no sé… pero.. ¡Argh! No puedo, olvídalo- contestó frustrado.

-No. Tu me dijiste que querías hablar así que dime de que se trata-

-Es que es… algo vergonzoso- se sonrojó.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan vergonzoso como lo que yo te iba a… decir- bajó su tono de voz al igual que su mirada.

-¿Ah, si? Emm… dilo tu primero, ¿si?- suplicó.

-Aams… okey… es que… ¿tu sabías que tenía… una relación con Tweek?-

-¿Qué? ¡Lo sabía!…-

-Sshhh… solo tu lo sabes-

-Ah, lo siento… ¿era eso? No es para nada vergonzoso.-

-No, no es eso. Solo que esa relación se acabó y… una vez que estaba con Tweek… haciendo… eso… emm… te imaginé…- dijo lo último en una voz inaudible.

-¿Qué?- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo al no poder oírlo -¿Por qué ya no estas con Tweek?-

-Es que… bueno… ¡al carajo! Lo diré de una vez- lo agarró por los hombros -Un día que follaba con Tweek me imagine tu rostro y creo que me gustas-. Pasaron cinco segundos… diez… veinte. Ningún individuo se movía o articulaba palabra alguna. De a poco las pálidas mejillas del ojiazul se tornaron carmesí y se separó bruscamente del pelirrojo.

-L-lo siento. Olvida lo que dije, ¿s-si?- pidió haciendo un ademán para retirarse completamente avergonzado.

-Es que… Stan… me… paso l-lo mismo con Craig…- Kyle jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba a algún rincón del césped.

-O-o sea que tu… también… te…- por poco y se desmaya al imaginarse a Kyle debajo suyo. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos indebidos e inmorales pensamientos de su mente. Solo lo conocía hace una semana prácticamente.

-S-si… c-cada vez… l-lo hacíamos- sus mejillas estaban del mismo color de su cabello y talvez más rojas.

-¿C-cada vez? ¿C-cuantas veces lo hicieron?-

-Emm… cada vez que él tenía oportunidad… sería de 1 a… tres veces al día- tiró de su manga y luego sonrió nervioso -Pero creo que solo por que te pareces demasiado a él, ¿no? Jeje… creo que sería mejor dejar de lado el tema, ¿no crees?- dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-No… no creo que se bueno olvidar- lo sujetó de un brazo y lo volvió hacía él para poder plantarle un largo y profundo beso en sus labios el cuál correspondió. Le parecía raro besar al mayordomo de su 'amo'. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simplemente porque creyó que debía hacerlo. El beso de Stan era suave y tierno, todo lo contrario con los de Craig que eran fríos y bruscos.

Podría estar así para toda la vida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Vaya, que calor hace, enciende el aire acondicionado, Kenny- ordenó Damien desde la parte trasera del auto.

-Cállate D, ya esta encendido- respondió el rubio quien conducía.

-¿En serio? Uff! Al carajo-

-K-Kenny ¿le dijiste a Damien de Ze M-Mole?- preguntó tímido Butters, sentado en el puesto del copiloto.

-¡Ah. cierto! Se me había olvidado-

-¿Ze Mole? ¿Quién coño es?-

-Es el tipo que ayudó a Butters a escapar y lo contraté. Tu sabes, en caso de cualquier cosa-

-Aa, bueno… ¿Por qué lo ayudó?-

-Algo de venganza, un prometido, algo así blabla- respondió el rubio mayor -¿No es así, Leopold?-

-E-eh algo así- contestó frotándose sus nudillos.

La música de rock alternativo vuelve a reinar en el ambiente. Damien pasó un brazo por los hombros de Pip y lo acercó a él. El inglés apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro y observó por la ventana. De inmediato se incorporó y gritó:

-¡Kenny! ¡Cuidado!-. Antes de que el mencionado pudiera reaccionar fue embestido por un auto negro en la cola de su vehículo provocándole un giro de 90º.

-¿Qué carajo?…- dijo alarmado Damien tras separarse de Pip.

-¡Kenny, viene de vuelta!- advirtió Butters. Al instante, Kenneth aceleró sin girar ni mirar atrás. Escucha el sonido de una bala disparándose y su espejo retrovisor rompiéndose.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tienes armas!-

-¡Pip abre la maleta!- el rubio obedeció. Abrió la maleta que tenía en sus piernas en la cual y se hallaban dos armas y dio entrega de una a Damien. Este último sostuvo con fuerza su M4 y rompió el vidrio trasero con el mago de esta mientras el rubio daba media vuelta con una MP7 en sus manos.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer, Philip!-

-¡Si!- ambos comenzaron a disparar al auto enemigo mientras Kenny maniobraba entre los demás vehículos de la carretera.

-¡Kenny! ¡Dobla a la derecha, vienen más!- gritó completamente alarmado Leopold al ver otros coches venir de la izquierda. El rubio mayor dobló en una esquina al mismo tiempo que Damien y Pip hicieron explotar un auto al dispararle en el tanque de combustible.

-Butters, llama a Ze Mole- ordenó Kenny extendiéndole su teléfono celular. El pequeño rubio marcó el número de Christophe, el cuál sonó un par de veces.

-_Aló_- escuchó en un acento francés.

-¿Christophe? N-necesitamos tu ayuda ahora- los disparos no cesaban.

-_Por lo que escucho creo que sí ¿Dónde se encuentran_?-

-Vamos a pasar el Banco Central. Nos están siguiendo cinco autos… Ahora cuatro- contestó. No recibió respuesta del chico al otro lado de la línea. -Colgó- avisó a Kenny.

-Por un carajo ¡Cúbrete, Butters!-. Al tiempo en que el joven Stotch se inclina una bala atraviesa el vidrio delantero.

Pasan el Banco Central a toda prisa y no ven que una moto color verde oscuro (al estilo militar) salta sobre ellos gracias a la rampa de tierra formada debido a la reparación de calles.

-¡Christophe!- gritó Butters al identificarlo. El mencionado hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo y bajó la velocidad quedando al lado del copiloto de uno de los autos enemigos. Sacó de una funda oculta en su moto una SilverBaller, disparó a atravesó el cráneo del ocupante, un tiro más y el chofer se despidió de este mundo. El auto, sin chofer ni quien lo controlase, fue a chocar a otro vehículo rival. Ze Mole volvió a acercarse al auto de quién lo había contratado.

-¡¿Quiénes nos siguen?- preguntó Kenny.

-La mafia italiana. Trabajan para Cartman- respondió el castaño.

Claro. La mafia italiana. Como no se le ocurrió.

Christophe dio media vuelta su moto quedando frente a frente con los mafiosos. Aceleró sin miedo y disparó. No desperdició ninguna bala. Cuando estuvo cerca de un auto levantó su moto en la rueda trasera y subió al capó de este. Cuando subió al techo se quitó una de las bombas que tenía en su cinturón y la lanzó al interior del vehículo. Bajó por el maletero y la bomba estalló.

-¡Damien se me acabaron las balas!- avisó un rubio inglés.

-Levanta el asiento. Debe haber un arma allí y municiones- dijo Kenny. Pip se arrodilló e hizo lo dicho por el chico de parca naranja. Halló una SP12 Shotgun y volvió a su posición anterior. Disparó y logró pinchar la rueda de un auto, disparó de nuevo y logró la muerte inmediata del chofer.

-¡Llama a Craig!- gritó Damien mientras disparaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Craig salió completamente encabronado del cuarto de Tweek.

-Craig, p-por favor, ngh, no lo lastimes- rogaba Tweek quien salió enseguida detrás del azabache.

-No lo lastimaré ¡Mataré a ese hijo de puta!- Bajó las escaleras prácticamente de un salto. Abrió de par en par la puerta corrediza que daba al patio.

-¡STAAAAAN!-

_**~º~º~º~º~º~º~**_

Apenas Stan escuchó el grito de Craig se separó de Kyle.

-Escuché a Craig- susurró -Parece que esta enojado-

-¿Enojado? ¿Por qué? ¿Nos habrá visto?- preguntó el pelirrojo algo asustado.

-No lo creo. Fue desde la mansión. En caso de cualquier cosa rodea ese arbusto y sal a la pileta. Iré a encontrarme con Tucker- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió del pequeño escondite donde se encontraban.

Volvió a escuchar la monótona voz de Craig. Se dirigió a las puertas por donde salió antes con Kyle pero solo halló a un rubio con hipo.

-Tweek, ¿dónde está Craig?. Lo escuché llamarme- le preguntó acercándose a él.

-F-fue a l-la pileta- logró articular entre sollozos -T-te esta buscando, S-Stan-

-Gracias, Tweek-. Partió a trote al dichoso lugar. No quería que Craig estuviera solo con _su _Kyle. Cuando llegó agradeció a los posibles dioses existentes que Kyle recién se estaba dirigiendo hacía allí.

-¡A ti te quería ver, vil perra!- gritó el azabache dirigiéndose a Stan.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado -¿Qué ocurre?-

-No te hagas el que no sabe, puta. ¡vas a morir como la perra que eres!- dicho esto le propina un fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciéndolo caer. Por suerte su cabeza no golpeó el duro material con el que estaba hecho la fuente.

-¡Stan!- vociferó alarmado Kyle al ver lo ocurrido -¡Detente, Craig!-. El azabache no obedecía, se concentraba en patear el estómago y las costillas del ojiazul a tal punto de hacerlo escupir sangre. Se arrodilló y comenzó a golpear su rostro. El pelirrojo trataba por todos los medios de detenerlo pero no lograba nada.

-¡CRAIG!- vociferó Tweek a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban -¡ES KENNY! ¡LA MAFIA!- corría hacia el azabache con un celular en mano. Craig se incorporó rápidamente y cogió el aparato para contestar dejando en el piso a un semi-inconsciente Stan.

-Aló… ¡KENNY!-

_-¿Quién más va a ser? ¡carajo!- _dijo enojado la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alarmado al escuchar múltiples disparos.

_-¡El maldito gordo nos mando a sus esbirros! Pip y Damien lograron deshacerse de un grupo ¡Te quiero en mi casa pero YA!_- colgó. Lleno de rabia y soltando un gruñido el azabache lanzó el celular contra el sólido concreto.

-¡Ese culón hijo de puta!- gritó repleto de ira.

-C-Craig, ¿qué p-pasa?, ngh- preguntó Tweek al mismo tiempo que levantaba a Stan con ayuda de Kyle.

-¡Ese bastardo de Cartman esta siguiendo a Kenneth! Debo irme-

-Iré yo también- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡No! Tu te quedas aquí Kyle- ordenó el azabache. Tweek había sentado a Stan al borde de la pileta.

-No vayas… por favor, Kyle… puedes morir…- rogó jadeante el ojiazul.

-Debo estar con Butters, es mi amigo y no quiero dejarlo solo- estaba decidido. En la semana que pasó allí Leopold fue un gran compañero y no pensaba abandonarlo en una situación como esa.

-¡Argh! Esta bien. ¡apresúrate!- Craig corrió hacia su auto.

-Cuida bien a Stan, ¿si, Tweek?- luego de que el rubio asintió y de dedicarle una sonrisa de adiós al ojiazul se retiró.

-¡QUE ESPERAS, MALDICIÓN! ¡SUBE!- Kyle obedeció. Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y Craig salió a toda prisa de su recinto. Apenas estuvo en la carretera mandó al carajo las leyes de tránsito y aceleró a más no poder. Conducía como un puto loco en la autopista. Tomó atajos que ni él sabía que existían e incluso pasó por lugares en los cuales no había calles. No tardó más de un cuarto de hora en llegar a la residencia McCormick al mismo tiempo que el dueño.

-¿El es Christophe?- preguntó el azabache al ver un tipo en una moto.

-Si, si, si. Ya entra- Kenny se notaba alterado. No preguntó nada al ver al judío y presionó un botón en el tablero de su auto. La reja se abrió y todos corrieron dentro. Al ingresar a la mansión aseguró las puertas, las ventanas y la reja por medio de una pantalla en una pared.

-¿Dónde mierda esta la policía?- cuestionó algo enojado Craig al notar la ausencia de estos.

-De seguro los sobornaron- contestó entre dientes Damien al mismo tiempo que Kenny empujaba un mueble dejando a la vista una trampilla. Abrió la pequeña puerta con ayuda del pelinegro y comenzó a sacar una por una plateadas maletas de distintos tamaños.

-Pip, ve al segundo piso y encárgate de los que vayan entrando, ¿si? Ten cuidado- dicho esto le entregó dos de las maletas que había sacado. El inglés subió las escaleras y se ocultó tras un mueble frente a los barrotes.

-Craig, ven aquí, tu ocuparás esta- puso en sus manos dos brillantes TMP -Kyle usará una igual-

-¿Q-qué? N-no se usar un arma- exclamó nervioso el pelirrojo.

-Solo aprieta el gatillo. Ten- el rubio mayor estiró su mano con el arma y Kyle la aceptó tembloroso.

-Será mejor que se apresuren, _monsieur_, veo que se acercan más- anunció Ze Mole con unos binoculares. Logró ver entre los barrotes de la reja unos automóviles estacionándose.

-De acuerdo, estamos listos- dijo Damien cuando recargó su MP9 al igual que Kenneth. En eso se escuchó una explosión.

-¿Q-que f-fue eso?- preguntó Butters asustado sujetando el brazo del chico de parca naranja.

-Esos desgraciados volaron la parte norte del muro- respondió Christophe mientras sostenía una FN2000.

-¡KYLE, LEOPOLD, VAYAN A ESCONDERSE!- ordenó Craig. Los mencionados obedecieron al instante y partieron ocultarse en un rincón de la amplia cocina.

-Kyle, t-tengo miedo- Butters estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Temblaba del miedo y la impotencia.

-Tranquilo, Butters, t-todo estará bien- se acercó más al rubio y empuñó su arma con fuerza al escuchar disparos provenientes de la entrada.

_**~º~º~º~º~º~º~**_

En la entrada había un caos total. Habían entrado alrededor de 30 hombres y gracias a Pip y su W2000 Sniper solo quedaban unos 20, pero la cifra no lograba bajar, llegaban más y más.

Todos estaban en puntos estratégicos de la enorme morada. Craig recargó su TMP, se asomó por detrás del sofá y disparó repetidas veces. Tres menos.

-¡Donde mierda esta el gordo!- gritó Damien debido a los disparos.

-¡EL MUY HIJO PUTA DEBIÓ ENTRAR POR OTRO LADO!- le contestó Kenny al cuál de inmediato le pasó Butters por su mente, estaba en la cocina donde había una puerta al jardín. Cesó de disparar y evadiendo todos los ataques logró ocultarse tras un mueble cerca de aquella habitación.

_**~º~º~º~º~º~º~**_

-Mira que cositas me vine a encontrar, hehe- dijo un hombre vestido de negro refiriéndose a Kyle y Butters. El pelirrojo abrazó al joven Stotch logrando ocultar a la perfección el arma tras su espalda. Cada vez que el tipo daba un paso más hacia ellos, Kyle apretaba más el arma. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y con todo el valor posible disparó. Varias balas fueron a dar al pecho del desconocido quién cayó muerto al frío suelo dejando su SLP .40 a un metro de él

-O-Oh Je-Jesucristo- el pequeño rubio cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Kyle seguía apuntando al vacío en un estado de shock. Sin siquiera pestañear bajó lentamente su TMP y abrazó a Butters con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía miedo y mucho. Al pequeño Stotch le caían silenciosas lágrimas, seguía sintiéndose culpable por todo aquello.

En ese momento la puerta del jardín se abre lentamente, logran divisar una Magnum .44. Se encogieron más en su escondite rogando que el hombre que entraba no los descubriera.

Aquel sujeto, al verlos, sonrió de una forma que le causó escalofríos a ambos.

-Con que aquí estabas, malagradecido- dijo dirigiéndose a Butters.

-Ca-Cartman- tartamudeó lleno de terror. Kyle seguía sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Sentía sus temblores. Quería repetir el proceso que hizo con el hombre anterior pero ahora le parecía imposible. Ese tal Cartman llevaba consigo un revolver potente que no dejaba de apuntar al par. Se acercó lentamente a ellos esbozando una malévola sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué carajo te fuiste de mi mansión, infeliz?- gritó propinándole un fuerte golpe en el ojo al pequeño rubio.

-¡Butters!- vociferó Kyle sosteniéndolo -¡Cabrón!-. Cartman se carcajeaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. El pelirrojo miraba lleno de odio al castaño frente a él y se dispuso a disparar pero en ese instante el gordo sujetó a Butters del cuello y lo acercó a su obeso cuerpo.

-¿Creías que podías escapar de mí tan fácil, desgraciado?-

-¡Suéltalo!- le gritó Kyle al momento que se incorporaba.

-Vaya, veo que aquí hay un chico rebelde aquí, ¿qué haremos con él?- el pelirrojo se estremeció por el tono de voz de aquel hombre. Sostuvo con fuerza su arma para disparar.

Cuando Eric vio la pequeña ametralladora rió para sí y siendo más rápido que el judío… disparó.

_**~º~º~º~º~º~º~**_

En la sala seguía el caos desatado. Por lo menos ahora había menso hombres del bando contrario gracias a Pip. Ahora sostenía una SMG Tactical pues prácticamente se 'aburrió' del arma anterior y creyó que esa sería más eficaz. Un puntito rojo en la frente de alguien y adiós vida. El inglés aprovechaba cada bala.

Kenny aprovechó el momentáneo cese del fuego y corrió a donde se encontraba su pequeño _Buttercup_. Se quedó estático al ver como un sujeto de cabellos castaños sostenía por el cuello a un rubio con un ojo morado. Desvió su mirada a Kyle, quién yacía en el piso con una mano cerca de su hombro izquierdo, jadeando de dolor.

-¡Culón hijo de puta!- Kenneth quiso disparar pero el desgraciado tenía a Butters de escudo humano.

-Baja tu arma o dile adiós al rubio- Cartman tenía el cañón de su arma en una mejilla del mencionado. Kenny, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin despegar la vista del gordo, dejó el arma en el piso y la pateó al otro lado de la cocina.

-Bien, ya lo hice, desgraciado ¡Deja a Butters tranquilo!-

-Okey, okey… ¿sabes?… creo que no lo haré- escuchó el sonido de un disparo. Leopold no recibió la bala, que bien. Kyle, por Dios, seguía en el piso y… sus manos… las manos de Kenny estaban ensangrentadas, sentía algo tibio en su cara.

-¡KEEENNYYY!- la voz angelical pero desesperada del pequeño rubio inundo la habitación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi<strong>: Estoy dispuesta a recibir cualquier tipo de crítica, sugerencia o lo que sea de todas formas me alimento *-*_

_**Karasu**: Se te olvida algo ¬¬_

_**Kuroi**: ¿qué? Ah, si! Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! (aunqe atrasado pero da igual) qe ni se les ocurra follar como se les de la gana el 20 de Dic de este año porque lo lamentaran en Septiembre del 2013 xD_

_**Karasu**: xD Esperamos qe hayan disfrutado de este cap *-* Reviews~? ;D_

_**Kuroi**: Una preguntita aparte de esto... mmm... ¿Les gusta el trío Tweek/Craig/Thomas? Espero respondan pues... necesito una respuesta ._._

_Nos leemos neee~!_

* * *

><p><strong>South Park (c) Matt Stone &amp; Trey Parker<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**South Park (c) Matt Stone & Trey Paker**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7<em>

Kenny vio sus manos empapadas de un tibio líquido rojo. No era su sangre, entonces… ¿de quien?.

-¡Christophe!- gritó el rubio al ver al mencionado sosteniéndose el costado derecho. Butters estaba en shock. Su querido Kenneth no estaba herido, pero sí la persona que lo ayudó.

-Carajo, desperdicie una bala- dijo Cartman al ver que había fallado en su objetivo -Me da igual, ahora no fallaré-. Volvió a apuntar hacia Kenny, decidido a acabar con su vida.

Leopold estaba lleno de ira. Unas finas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Juntó todo su valor y golpeó a Eric en el estómago de tal forma que le hizo soltar el arma. Inmediatamente luego de esto, el pequeño rubio cogió la pistola y se acercó a Kyle, confiando que Kenny protegería a Ze Mole.

-¡Cabrón hijo de puta!- vociferó el gordo al encontrarse ante tal situación. McCormick estaba arrodillado frente a Christophe mientras sus ojos destellaban una furia inmensa. Mientras, Butters revisaba de reojo la herida de Kyle, por suerte el disparo no fue mortal pero aún seguía sangrando.

Cartman observaba el lugar, en busca de algo que pudiera aprovechar. Divisó la SLP .40 perteneciente a su ya difunto esbirro, volvió su vista a Kenny, inspeccionando todavía la situación. Debía moverse rápido si quería lograrlo.

El rubio mayor, adivinando los pensamientos del castaño, actuó primero y se incorporó. Al mismo tiempo Eric se lanzó al piso. Kenny agarró uno de los cuantos cuchillos que había en la amplia cocina y Cartman estiró su brazo para alcanzar el arma.

Kenneth saltó sobre el gordo dispuesto a encajarle el cuchillo en la garganta. Batallaron para evitar la herida del otro. El rubio impedía que el gordo jalara del gatillo. Butters quería disparar y acabar con el castaño de una vez pero el temor a que la bala le llegara a su amado Kenny se lo impedía.

-D-dame el arma, Butters- escuchó decir de parte de un pelirrojo.

-¡K-Kyle! No te m-muevas, por favor-

-Tranquilo. Solo es el hombro. Mgh. Ahora… dame el arma-

-Pero…-

-¡Dame el arma!- Leopold tragó saliva y le entregó la pistola tembloroso. Cuando el judío empuñó el objeto, apuntó al par que luchaba en el piso con el dedo en el gatillo.

-¡No, Kyle! ¡Puedes matar a Kenny!-

-Pero también puedo matar al gordo- el rubio se espantó ante tal respuesta. Kyle dispararía de todas formas. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes lo vió.

Jaló el gatillo. Un disparo. El silencio se plantó en el ambiente. Butters miraba horrorizado la escena, no podía articular palabra. Vio como un charco de sangre se formaba en la blanca loza del piso. No lograba divisar el rostro de alguno de ellos por lo que temía lo peor.

-Kyle… a q-quien.. ¿a quién disparaste?- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. El pelirrojo solo sonrió con sorna. El chico de ojos celestes volvió su vista al par. Kenny se estaba levantando. El disparo de Kyle al aire fue suficiente para distraer a Eric un segundo e incrustar el cuchillo en su tórax.

Dejó al tipo en el piso y, después de escupir con asco en su grasoso cuerpo, se dirigió donde Ze Mole, seguido de Butters y Kyle.

-C-Christophe, r-resiste, por favor- suplicaba el rubio temeroso al ver la gravedad de la herida.

-Vamos ¡Vamos! Te llevaremos a un hospital y…- el francés interrumpió a Kenny al levantar la mano demandando silencio.

-T-tranquilo. Pagaste por mi protección y, argh, eso hice-

-No, no, no ¡NO! ¡No puedes morir Mole! ¡No mueras!-

-Creo que, mgh, ese sería el mejor final, ¿no?-

-N-no digas eso, Christophe. D-Damian y los demás ya se encargaron d-del resto. Podremos…-

-No, B-Butters. Déjame morir. Prácticamente ya lo hice cuando me quitaron a mi amado y, mgh, quiero volver a verle- ambos rubios y el judío estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del castaño era doloroso.

-C-Chris…-

-Aunque ahora, agh, mi mayor temor es no poder estar con él. De seguro el esta… con los ángeles- una fina lágrima se escapó de sus ojos cafés mientras los cerraba lentamente.

-_Je t'aime, Gregory_- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de caer dormido en un eterno sueño.

Butters no pudo contener su llanto y se echo a llorar en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras McCormick sostenía la cabeza del ya difunto Ze Mole.

En eso, escuchan varias sirenas acercándose.

-Chicos. Se acerca la policía. Debemos… Oh, mierda- Damian había entrado en la cocina y vio la escena.

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que llevar a Chris afuera!- gritó Kenny.

-Si!- el pelinegro se acercó y ayudó al rubio a llevarlo a la entrada para que una ambulancia se lo llevara.

-K-Kyle. Vamos. Tu también debes i-ir al hospital- dijo Butters al mencionado.

El pelirrojo asintió y dio un paso al frente pero sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndolo caer. Cuando creyó que el encuentro con el suelo sería inminente sintió unos fuertes brazos sostenerlo impidiendo el impacto. Levantó la vista con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Logró distinguir aquella figura que tanto añoraba minutos atrás.

-Stan…- susurró.

-Kyle, te llevaremos a un hospital. Trata de no dormir, por favor- le decía el ojiazul mientras le golpeaba un poco la mejilla. Sus esfuerzos para mantenerlo despierto fueron en vano. El pelirrojo se sentía cansado y sus párpados caían con fuerza. Lo último que pudo ver fue al pelinegro llevarlo en brazos a la salida. El resto del camino solo sintió las saltos que la ambulancia daba por el camino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Stan se encontraba en el hospital, moviéndose de un lado a otro, angustiado en saber el estado de aquel chico de orbes esmeraldas. En eso sale un doctor de la habitación donde se encontraba aquel muchacho. Sin esperar nada se le acercó.

-¡Dígame como esta Kyle!- le ordenó mientras lo zamarreaba.

-Tranquilícese, señor- dijo el médico separándose de su agarre -El muchacho se encuentra bien, por suerte la bala no le destrozó el hombro. Puede estar tranquilo- dicho esto se retiró a paso rápido del lugar permitiéndole la entrada a Stan al cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba su pelirrojo. Postrado en la blanca camilla. Se aproximó y tomó asiento al lado del lecho. Kyle dormía con una tranquilidad envidiable. Como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido.

-Ky…- susurró mientras acariciaba sus rizos carmesí.

De a poco, Kyle comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Viendo unos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano.

-Ky, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el pelinegro al verlo despertar.

-¿Stan? S-si, estoy bien… ¡Ze Mole! ¿Cómo está él?- preguntó sobresaltándose al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Kyle, por favor, no te alteres y… bueno… Christophe… murió… ya no se podía hacer nada y no mostró signos de lucha de su parte- contestó lentamente. Sabía con cierto grado de exactitud lo que le pasó a cada uno.

-Cielos… de todas formas él… dijo que quería morir- dijo Kyle rememorando sus palabras -¿Y Butters? ¿Cómo está él?-

-Esta bien. Por suerte no tiene ningún daño físico. Ahora debe estar con Kenny planeando algún vuelo lejos de aquí. Y si quieres saber de los demás… bueno… todos están prácticamente bien aunque Craig recibió un disparó en el brazo derecho y una bala rozó la mejilla de Pip, pero nada grave- luego de aquella respuesta se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Como si Kyle estuviese recordando algo. No dejaba de mirar el techo.

-Después… deberé volver con Craig, ¿cierto?- preguntó de repente el pelirrojo. Tenía sus ahora cristalinos ojos sobre los azules de Stan. Esperando una respuesta.

-Yo… creo que sí… pero voy a estar contigo, Ky… evitaré en lo más posible que te haga daño- dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro y besó con ternura sus finos labios. Tras separarse entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos y se miraron con cariño.

Aquel intercambio de miradas se hubiera prolongado de no haber sido que alguien abrió la puerta.

-Con que estás despierto, pelirrojo- 'saludó' Tucker. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba dentro de la habitación y parecía sostener algo con el brazo que mantenía afuera.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- enunció dirigiéndose a Kyle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi<strong>: Lo sé, lo sé! Tanto tiempo para esto! Perdónenme! T^T Es el cap más corto que he escrito ;-;  
><em>

_**Karasu**: Me das asco! ¬¬_

_**Kuroi**: Desgraciado! *sale corriendo mientras llora*_

_**Karasu**: nah no era en serio -.- Bien, el próximo capítulo será mejor ^^ hehe... espero (*-.-) Nos leemos~_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kuroi:** Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan review y me animan a seguir ^^ Gracias, en serio *3* Bueno ahi les va el cap 8. Ojalá les guste ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Kenny se encontraba en la mansión que una vez fue su hogar. La policía le permitió empacar su ropa y lo necesario. De algo sirve tener dinero de más. Estaba planeando en irse lejos con Butters. Talvez un lugar en Europa como Francia o quizás España. Cualquier lugar que lo alejara de su pasado.

Quería dejarlo todo atrás… menos a él. Si era necesario se olvidaría de su carrera de actor, de sus socios, sus negocios, todo… con tal de estar feliz junto a él.

Bajó las escaleras seguido de Leopold, ambos con su respectiva maleta. Se dirigieron al auto. Iban camino al hospital. No podían partir sin antes agradecer a cierta persona que, de no ser por él, quizás McCormick no estaría con vida.

Besó al pequeño rubio en la frente y partieron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Craig seguía de pie en la puerta ¿Una sorpresa? Stan se imaginó cualquier cosa, inclusive un balazo o algo por el estilo pero aquello… aquello fue muy bello.

Kyle hubiera saltado de la cama de no haber sido por el punzante dolor que sintió en el hombro al incorporarse. Parecía un sueño.

-¡Ike…!- exclamó el pelirrojo al borde de las lágrimas. El niño corrió hacia su hermano, trepó la cama y lo abrazó. Stan no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan conmovedora escena.

Kyle estaba llorando en el hombro del pequeño pelinegro. Aquellos días lo había extrañado mucho. Rezaba por su seguridad y ahora allí estaba él. Sanó y salvo.

Se separó un poco del pequeño y le repartió varios besos por la frente.

-Ike. Por Moisés. Estás bien-

-Kyle. Mamá y papá me dijeron que, mgh, fuiste a estudiar al extranjero… pero n-no lo creí, ¿qué te hicieron, Kyle?- preguntó entre sollozos el canadiense.

-Eso ya no importa, hermanito. Te quiero y me alegra que estés bien… aunque… tengo una duda… Craig, ¿cómo encontraste a Ike?-

-Tengo contactos en muchos lugares. Apenas les dije a quién quería localizar y lo encontraron de inmediato-

-Pero como… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-

-Le dejé 50.000 a tus padres-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿En serio? Y… ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con él?-

-¡Estaré contigo, hermano!- respondió el niño alegre -Cuando Craig llegó me asusté al principio pero cuando dije que iba a estar contigo ¡me puse muy feliz! ¡Voy a estar contigo, Kyle!- el pelirrojo quería saltar de felicidad. Al fin podría estar con su querido hermano. Pero cuando cierta idea cruzó por su mente miró horrorizado a Tucker.

-Tranquilo, bonito. No le haré nada- le dije el azabache adivinando sus pensamientos. En eso entra Tweek con una bandeja.

-Hola, Kyle ¡gah! ¿c-como esta tu brazo?- el rubio se le acercó para darle unos de los tantos vasos de café que tenía. Luego le dio otro a Stan. El día anterior hablaron después de que Kyle y Craig se fueron…

_**0o0 Flashback 0o0**_

-Ngh, lo siento. Stan, n-no debí decirle…- se lamentaba un rubio mientras le limpiaba la sangre del rostro al pelinegro.

-No te preocupes, Tweek. Me lo merecía en cierta forma. Yo debería disculparme ¡auch!-

-¡Agh! Lo siento. Y… por cierto… mm… te gusta Kyle, ¿verdad?- aquella pregunta fue como una bomba para Stan. Fue muy directo, es decir, lo había disimulado perfectamente, ¿no?

-¿A que vi-viene esa pregunta, Tweek?- logró articular ocultando sus nervios.

-Soy p-paranoico, Stanley, no idiota. Además… eres muy predecible- contestó sin darle mucha importancia pero aún así logrando tensar al ojiazul.

-Y… bueno… ¿Qué opinas de eso?- preguntó algo cohibido.

-Para empezar, ngh, debo d-disculparme por comportarme como un niño y, ngh, segundo… me parece bien, Stan…-

-¿E-en serio?- como respuesta recibió una sonrisa honesta del rubio. Suficiente para decirle que todo estaba bien. Ahora no se sentiría tan mal por estar con el pelirrojo.

Adiós sentimiento de culpa!

_**0o0 Fin flashback 0o0**_

-¡Hola, hola, Kylie!- gritaba un entusiasmado rubio entrando a la habitación y empujando a Craig. Este último solo bufó.

-Ho-hola, Kyle- saludo más tranquilo el rubio que siguió tras él, Butters.

-¡Te tenemos buenas nuevas, honey!- habló de nuevo McCormick.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuáles?-

-Te darán de alta esta tarde y… luego… iremos al funeral de Christophe-

-Christophe? ¿Quién es él, Kyle?- preguntó Ike quien había estado callado todo el tiempo. El judío simplemente le acarició la cabeza.

-Un amigo nuestro que nos ayudó mucho, Ike- respondió.

-Ooh, lo lamento- bajó su cabeza algo apenado a lo que Kyle volvió a revolverle los cabellos.

-Aaw~ ¿y quién es este niño?- preguntó Kenny acercándose y haciendo lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

-¡Soy Ike! Y soy hermano de Kyle- contestó completamente alegre. Se notaba a kilómetros que no sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido.

Kyle sonreía. Disfrutaría por lo menos aquel momento. En unas horas más saldría del hospital y… tendría que volver a la mansión Tucker. Aquel pensamiento lo entristeció pero no dejo que los demás lo notaran. Además, ahora iba a estar con su hermanito. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por su bienestar por que él lo cuidaría.

_**~º~º Unas horas más tarde º~º~**_

Kyle estaba esperando en un pasillo del hospital a que llegara Stan con su hermano. Este último lo convenció para que le comprara una golosina. Estaba acompañado de Kenny y Butters quienes devoraban la boca del otro apasionadamente. Recibiendo una que otra mirada asqueada de la gente. Inclusive algunos sacaban fotografías puesto que conocían su fama como actor y podrían hacer buen dinero con ellas. El pelirrojo carraspeó logrando que se separaran. Butters se disculpó, típico de él.

-Eeh, ¿dónde esta Craig?- preguntó el judío. Tucker brillaba por su ausencia.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco esta Tweek- espetó Kenny observando alredor.

-Bien, iré a buscarlo. Debo hacerle una pregunta urgentemente- dicho esto fue a paso rápido al cuarto donde antes se encontraba. Había una mínima posibilidad de que allí estuviera.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró. No había nadie por lo que decidió devolverse hasta que escuchó un ruido provenir del baño privado que allí tenía. Se acercó con sigilo para abrir la puerta pero antes de poder agarrar el pomo Craig salió de allí.

-¡Craig! Cielos, ¿qué hacías allí?- cuestionó sosteniéndose el pecho por el susto.

-Emm… nada… ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Tucker cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin dejar que el pelirrojo mirara adentro.

-Yo… quería hacerte una pregunta…-

-Bien… disípala-

-Bueno, yo… ¿Ike sabe lo que soy ahora?- preguntó mirándolo con ojos vidriosos. La daba vergüenza que su hermanito supiera que él es solo un esclavo sexual del azabache.

-No. No lo sabe. Hablemos de esto después, ¿si? Se nos hace tarde. Es hora de irnos.- espetó mirando su reloj. Luego se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta por la cual había salido anteriormente -Tweek, ya debemos irnos. Date prisa.- Kyle no se extrañó demasiado. Era de esperarse que estuviera haciendo _eso_.

Después de que el rubio se arregló volvieron a donde estaban antes. Stan y Ike ya habían llegado y el pequeño canadiense comía feliz un mantecado.

Salieron del hospital y subieron a los dos autos que estaban afuera. Kenneth iba en su auto junto a Butters y Craig en el suyo con Stan, Tweek, Kyle y Ike. Viajaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar donde sería el funeral de Ze Mole. Se estacionaron despacio y bajaron. No habían muchos vehículos.

Al lado del portón que debían atravesar había una placa dorada con una inscripción que decía "Parque del Sendero"

Caminaron un poco y se encontraron con los que pueden haber sido los socios o familiares de Christophe. No saludaron a nadie y se sentaron en las sillas plegables que había alrededor. Había muy pocas personas presentes.

En el transcurso del velorio Butters no pudo evitar llorar. Siendo el entierro de quien sea ese chico siempre derramaría lágrimas. Sobretodo cuando se enteró de la historia de amor que el castaño nunca le contó. El había pedido desde hace tiempo que fuera enterrado junto Gregory Fields y allí estaba ahora, descansando junto a su amado.

El velorio terminó antes de lo que pensaban. Fue lúgubre en cierto sentido.

Ahora estaban camino al hotel donde por ahora se hospedaban por seguridad. En el auto nadie hablaba. Se dedicaban a mirar el paisaje y Tucker a conducir. Hasta Ike se había deprimido por el ambiente. Sin conocer a la persona en ese ataúd sintió gran lástima por él.

_**~º~º Pasados unos minutos º~º~**_

Kyle bajaba del auto con su hermanito dispuesto a subir lo más pronto posible a la habitación. Cerró la puerta del automóvil y Craig se le acercó con un maletín en mano.

-Hey, pelirrojo. Quiero hablar contigo y con Marsh. Vengan los dos, Tweek se llevará a tu hermano arriba-. El muchacho lo miró algo confundido pero aún así lo siguió junto a Stan a un lugar apartado en el estacionamiento. El azabache sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Al dar la primera calada le dirigió una mirada a ambos chicos.

-Y… ¿de que quiere hablar, señor Tucker?- preguntó con algo de nerviosismo Stan.

-Stanley- suspiró -ya te he dicho de las formalidades. Bien…- de su maletín sacó unos papeles y se los estiró al par.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó Kyle recibiendo los documentos.

-Léelo por ti mismo, bonito-

-¿Adopción? ¿Para que es esto, Craig?-

-Para que puedas adoptar a tu hermano y cuidarlo. Alguien debe hacerse cargo legal de él, ¿no?- le explicó expulsando el humo de su cigarro.

-P-pero al final dice 'firma de l-la pareja'-

-Lo sé-

-¡Y con que se supone que rellene ese espacio!-

-Con la firma de Stan-

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono el ojiazul y el judío.

-Lo que escucharon. Ve el siguiente- le ordenó a Kyle quien obedeció y pasó a leer los que le seguían. Eran papeles de arriendo en una casa en Montana.

-¿Qué… que es esto?- preguntó algo exaltado Stan.

-Aich. ¿Qué no saben leer? Van a ir para allá- ambos no respondían. Seguían procesando lo que acababan de escuchar ¿Ir a Montana? ¿Una casa allá? ¿Qué quería decir Craig con todo esto?.

Ante la mirada confundida y el silencio Tucker suspiró y se dignó a seguir explicando.

-Como verán les dí esos documentos por una razón… ambos deberán empacar y partirán la próxima semana a su nuevo hogar. Podrán adoptar a Ike sin problema gracias a mis socios-

-Quieres decir… quieres decir que…- trató de articular el judío a punto de llorar pero solo de felicidad.

-Si, si… ya sabía lo tuyo con Stan, él es muy predecible, y además… te lo mereces, Kyle… así que solo ve. Yo me quedaré con Tweek y me iré a Canadá. Tu solo haz tu vida- sonrió de forma verdadera y hasta se podía decir que alegre. Kyle no pudo evitar llorar y lanzarse a abrazarlo.

Talvez ya nada será como antes pero… a veces hay que dar un giro a la izquierda para seguir adelante. Por que las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar.

De ahora en adelante no le tomaría importancia a su pasado y se preocupará por el futuro de su hermano.

-Gracias, Craig- murmuró mientras hundía su cara en el hueco del cuello de Tucker -Gracias-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Wiiii~! *corre como loca* El final *-*_

_**Karasu:** Puf! Fue más predecible que la actitud de Stan ¬¬_

_**Kuroi:** T^T eres malvado, Karasu... bien, como muchas (o muchos) se habrán dado cuenta, saqué la frase "a veces hay que dar un giro a la izquierda para seguir adelante" del episodio "Ass Burger" si no la han visto deben hacerlo de inmediato. Es muy buena *-*_

_Espero que les haya gustado ;-; Me costó mucho que la inspiración me llegara, en serio. Perdónenme! El epílogo estará listo pronto -espero- y comenzaré un nuevo Long-Fic llamado "_Círculo Amoroso_" *O* xD_

_Por favor, díganme su opinión sin miedo. Les gustó? Me odian? Me aman? Me darían como alimento a los tiburones por hacer algo tan jodidamente malo? ;-;_

_Nos leemos~! Recuerden comer sus verduras~!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kuroi:** Aquí Kuroi otra vez! Se que dije que el final en el cap anterior iba a ser el final pero resulta que no va a ser el final por que me dio un no se que y preferí que este sea el final, soy una mierda con los finales y de repente me encabrono y alargo la historia hasta el fin del mundo y más allá xP Dicen que estoy loca ._._

_**Karasu:** Ya... emm... deja que lean la historia ¬¬  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9<em>

Kyle y Stan se dirigían a la habitación que le hotel les había asignado para terminar lo poco que tenían que empacar.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pusiera su mano sobre el pomo la puerta se abre y de la habitación sale una chica con largo pelo negro vestida de mucama. No se preocuparon puesto que era normal ver a las empleadas allí. De seguro habrá estado limpiando o algo por el estilo.

Entraron sin mayor inquietud y admiraron la elegancia del enorme aposento. La alfombre era de un bello tono rojo y la cama parecía ser para más de tres personas. Al frente de esta había una enorme televisión junto a un minibar.

-Vaya, estoy cansado- comentó Kyle estirándose .Iré a darme un baño, Stan- avisó dirigiéndose a la puerta a un lado de la cama.

-Okay, Ky. Yo comeré algo. Me muero de hambre-. El pelirrojo entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Stan se acercaba al minibar.

El ojiazul se inclinó para quedar a la altura del aparato y se dispuso a abrirlo para sacar un bocado. Posó su mano en la manija y presionó.

Antes de siquiera poder observar el contenido que había en el interior sintió una gran fuerza jalarlo hacia atrás seguido de un gran ardor en el rostro y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡STAAN!- gritó aterrado Kyle al salir del baño y ver la escena.

-¿K-Ky…?-

-Oigan, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Pero que…?- preguntó Craig entrando a la habitación al oír el estruendo.

-N-no se que ocurrió, Craig… S-Stan…- el pelirrojo estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Sostenía la cabeza de Stan sobre sus rodillas y trataba aún de asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Ky…-

-Sshhh… T-tendremos que llevarte al hospital, Stanley. A-ayúdame, Craig-

-¡CHICOS! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡ES KENNY!- gritaba Butters completamente alterado corriendo por el pasillo. La habitación que compartía con McCormick estaba dos pisos más abajo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Stan también!- vociferó híper ventilando al ver la condición del pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta Ken?- cuestionó Craig zamarreando al pequeño rubio.

-E-esta en la habitación. N-no se que ocurrió. Dios mío-. Tucker se disponía a salir corriendo pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde esta Ike?-

-Esta con Tweek en el restaurante del primer piso- dijo antes de correr a la habitación del rubio seguido de Stotch.

Pronto el cuarto donde estaban él y Stan se fue llenando con curiosos y personal del hotel. Cuando Kyle se aseguró que se llevaran al ojiazul a una ambulancia bajó rápidamente en donde debería estar Ike. Fue difícil llegar al primer piso ya que estaban evacuando el lugar.

Cuando por fin logró llegar trató de divisar al cafeinónamo entre el tumulto de gente que all{i había. Cuando vio una cabellera rubia despeinada se dirigió a toda prisa hacia él.

-¡Tweek!-

-¡Gah! ¡Kyle! Gracias a Dios, ¿qué ocurre?-

-No lo sé, Tweek. Ahora dime, ¿dónde coño esta mi hermano?-

-¿Ike? ¡Gah! Una mujer ¡Una mucama! Dijo que lo llevaría por donde están evacuando a los niños y, ngh ¡Se lo llevó!-

-¡¿Qué? ¿y donde fue?-

-No lo sé ¡Jesucristo! Lo siento-. A toda prisa Kyle bajó las escaleras que llevaban al estacionamiento y antes de poder encaminarse al único auto que allí había se escuchó una explosión seguida de varios gritos. El edificio se sacudió de tal manera que el judío cayó de rodillas. Rápidamente se incorporó y trató de acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad que ahora inundaba el lugar.

-¡Kyyyleee!-

-¿Ike? ¡¿Dónde estas?-

-¡Kyyylee!- escuchó el motor de un auto y el derrape que hizo para salir. Corrió hacia la rampa que llevaba al exterior. Había un montón de gente atropellándose para salir. Caminó un poco buscando con la vista el auto y chocó con Damian.

-Kyle, ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?-

-No tengo ni puta idea ¡Alguien se llevó a mi hermano!- dijo el pelirrojo sosteniéndose la cabeza y derramando lágrimas de desesperación.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta el resto?-

-Kenny y Stan van camino al hospital. No estoy muy seguro de los demás-

-Bien. No importa ¡Sube al auto! Vamos a por tu hermano. Descríbeme el vehículo- dijo el pelinegro lanzando a Kyle al interior de su Lamborghini.

-E-era un azul-violeta. C-creo que era un Mercedes-

-Ponte el cinturón si no quieres salir volando- aceleró a fondo doblando en la única esquina donde dicho auto pudo haber ido. Mientras sus ojos examinaban cada lugar frente a él, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

-¡Pip! Cancela todo lo que estabas haciendo. Asegura todo. Sal de casa y busca un auto azul-violeta, un Mercedes, en los alrededores del hotel "Léchez mon Bite". Avísame en caso de que veas uno- colgó y volvió a doblar con brusquedad.

Kyle híper ventilando y rasguñaba sus antebrazos de los nervios.

-Carajo, carajo, carajo…- musitaba en voz baja. Cada segundo que pasaba era tortuoso. No saber nada sobre Stan o Ike le carcomía lentamente.

Damian iba mucho más rápido del límite establecido por la ley por lo que era de esperarse que una patrulla lo estuviera siguiendo.

-¡Con un carajo ¿Dónde esta ese auto?- dijo golpeando el manubrio. Él también cooperó en búsqueda del muchacho y sabía lo mucho que significaba para el pelirrojo.

Ignoró por completo las advertencias de la policía y aceleró aún más. De pronto su celular suena y obliga a Kyle a contestar.

-¡Vi el auto! Se dirige al muelle- era la voz de Pip.

-¡Al muelle Damian!- avisó el pelirrojo. Al instante el pelinegro deio media vuelta. Obstaculizando el tráfico y aceleró una vez. Ahora lo seguían dos patrullas y de ninguna manera iba a detenerse.

-¿Es ese, Kyle?- preguntó observando un auto frente suyo.

-¡Si! ¡Ese es! ¡Síguelo!- el conductor del Mercedes aceleró, evitando a los demás autos de la carretera e inclusive atropellando a algunos peatones.

-¡Allí esta! ¡Ese es Ike!- Kyle logró ver como el niño asomaba su cabeza por la ventana del copiloto pero de inmediato era jalado por alguien de vuelta al interior.

-¡Acelera, Damian, acelera!-

-¡Ya no puedo más, carajo!-. La persecución siguió hasta llegar a la sección de carga de carga del muelle. Allí se detuvo el vehículo y de él bajó una mujer que llevaba a Ike con fuerza de un brazo obligándolo a seguirla a uno de los muchos containers de la zona. De inmediato Kyle se bajó seguido de Damian.

-Espera, K. Necesitarás esto- dijo lanzándole una SilverBaller por encima del techo de su auto. Él recargó su Six Shooter y corrieron al lugar donde había entrado la mujer y justo detrás venían estacionándose patrullas de policía.

Entraron al container y divisaron a la muchacha. Sus ojos brillaban de demencia. Tenía el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza del pequeño canadiense.

-¡Suéltalo!- vociferó Kyle al verla bien en esa semi oscuridad. Detrás de ellos llegaron cuatro uniformados que al presenciar la escena olvidaron por completo que debían multar a Damian y desenfundaron sus SLP .40 para apuntar a la desconocida.

-¡Baje el arma al instante!- ordenó uno de ellos.

-¡¿Por qué he de hacerlo? ¡Él mató a la persona que más amaba en este podrido mundo!- vociferó la maníaca.

-¿De que estas…? Un momento ¡Ya se quien eres! Tu saliste del cuarto de hotel como mucama ¡Tu le hiciste eso a Stan y a Kenny!- gritó más enojado que nunca Kyle -¡Ahora suelta a mi hermano, desgraciada perra! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-¡Baje el arma o procederemos a abrir fuego!- advirtió un policía.

-¡Háganlo y el niño morirá!- acercó más la pistola al muchacho -Ahora por tu culpa, estúpido pelirrojo, ya nadie me conocerá como Wendy Cartman ¡POR TU CULPA!-. De a poco en la cabeza de Kyle se armaba el rompecabezas de la extraña situación.

Ella era la prometida del gordo y quería venganza.

-¿Y acaso sabes por que murió?- cuestionó esta vez Damian.

-¡Si, lo sé! Teníamos los mismo gustos, ¿saben? Yo lo alenté a buscar al rubiecito pero…- comenzó a llorar -pero ahora esta muerto ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste! Ojo por ojo, niñito-

-¡BAJE EL ARMA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- en algún momento de la discusión habían llamado a refuerzos. Esa tal Wendy estaba loca de remate. Kyle sostuvo con fuerza su arma y apuntó a la pelinegra.

-¡SI DISPARAS MORIRÁ EL MUCHACHITO!- Damian temía que las amenazas de la chica se cumplieran y por ende mantenía el arma gacha.

El pelirrojo debatía en su mente. La mayor había flexionado un poco las rodillas para quedar al nivel del canadiense y poder dificultar un tiro en la cabeza. Si disparaban podían matar a Ike.

Luego, una idea cruzó por su mente. Era arriesgado pero lo haría. Era la única forma.

Tomó el mago de su arma con fuerza y posó el dedo sobre el gatillo.

Disparó.

Se veía como a los pies del rehén de Wendy había sangre. Ike se resbalaba de los brazos de la pelinegra. De pronto la pelinegra había comenzado a sentirlo más pesado y era imposible sostenerlo con un solo brazo. Miró rápidamente al frente y sintió algo veloz y punzante atravesar su pecho. Kyle había disparado otra vez.

La mujer cayó al piso junto a Ike. De inmediato el pelirrojo volvió a la realidad, lanzó su arma a un lado y corrió hacia su hermano. Los demás presentes seguían algo aturdidos por la rapidez en la que sucedió lo ocurrido.

-¡Rápido! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- atinó a decir Damian. Un policía avisó de la situación por su radio. La ambulancia ya llegaría.

-Ike, lo siento, ¿estas bien?- preguntaba preocupado el pelirrojo a su hermano.

-S-si, au, solo duele un poco. Hehe- contestó.

-Gracias a Dios- suspiró aliviado. En menos tiempo de lo pensado llegaron unos paramédicos y llevaron a ambos pelinegros en ambulancias diferentes.

Apenas llegaron al hospital uno de los doctores llevó a Ike a una sala para retirarle la bala de la pierna para evitar el contacto con la arteria femoral.

Damian le había informado a Pip hacia donde se dirigían y en menos de lo que canta un gallo este se presentó ante ellos.

Luego de dar lo datos de su hermano, Kyle preguntó por Stan.

-En la habitación 105, segundo piso- dijo amablemente la enfermera.

-Yo iré a ver a Kenny, dale mis saludos a Stan- dijo Damian yéndose por otro lado.

Ignorando los insultos de la gente, Broflovski subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió de golpe la habitación que le habían dicho. Entró y allí estaba. Postrado en la camilla y con varios vendajes en la cara.

-Stanley…- susurró apartando alguno de los mechones quemados de su frente.

-¿Ky…?- articuló el ojiazul abriendo lentamente los ojos -¿Estas bien?- preguntó incorporándose de golpe pero un intenso dolor lo obligó a volver a recostarse.

-No hagas eso, Stan… tranquilo. Estoy bien, por suerte. Ya no volverá a pasar esto- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Y Ike? ¿Cómo está?-l

-Esta en intervención para retirarle una bala que tiene en la pierna-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Relájate, Stan, por favor. Verás… la 'prometida' del gordo de Cartman te hizo esto y a Kenny también. Luego secuestró a Ike y la seguí con Damian a unos containers y…-

-¿Ella le disparó?-

-No… ehr… yo le disparé…-

-¿Fallaste?-

-Em… no… mi intención era dispararle a él-

-¡¿Por qué mierda querrías hacer eso?- preguntó más alterado el pelinegro.

-Es que… la mujer tenía a Ike como escudo y por una técnica sé que si el rehén está herido en la pierna se hace una enorme carga para el atacante y le hace imposible sostenerlo, dejándolo expuesto y… bien… lo hice y… funcionó-

-Ou… eres inteligente, Ky… y… ¿Qué ocurrió con esa mujer?-

-Bien… no lo sé… puede que haya muerto-

-Vaya… ¿y sabes algo de Kenneth?-

-N-no… lo siento… pero lo más probable es que este igual que tú-. Hubo un silencio durante un rato. Ambos sabían de que querían hablar pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo aún. Kyle dio el primer paso.

-Y… bien… ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que dijo Tucker?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre… la adopción de Ike y… la casa en Montana- debía admitir que estaba algo nervioso. Aún no sabía muy bien la opinión del pelinegro.

-Bien… para ser honesto… me encantaría vivir contigo y cuidar a Ike- contestó con una fina sonrisa en su rostro. Si no fuera por que el pelirrojo estaba consiente de que si se lanzaba encima lo lastimaría de seguro lo hubiera hecho. Pero solo se resignó a reír y abrazarlo con delicadeza.

-Te quiero, Stan-. Dijo casi llorando mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

-Yo también, Ky-. En ese momento entra Tweek seguido de Craig.

-¡Kyle! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Estas bien!- dijo el rubio abalanzándose sobre él.

-Si, si. Tweek ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Estábamos preocupados. De repente desapareciste y Ike también- contestó Tucker -¿Qué pasó?-. Kyle suspiró. Le relató la historia de nuevo a los dos recién llegados. La misma que tuvo que relatar a las autoridades.

-Vaya… es una verdadera mierda- opinó Tweek bajito. Siempre que su tono de voz era despacio (o estaba enojado) no tartamudeaba ni nada por el estilo.

-Concuerdo con él… pero por lo menos están bien- siguió Tucker.

-Gracias, Craig… ¿Cómo esta Kenny?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-No esta peor que Marsh. Butters no quieres alejarse de él ni para ir al baño. Los dejó con Damian y Pip por si acaso-

-Cielos… ojala se recuperen pronto-

-Lo harán. Por suerte ambos llevaban sus abrigos o hubiera sido mucho peor-. En ese momento entra una enfermera con unos papeles en la mano.

-¿Es usted Kahl Broflovski?- preguntó dirigiéndose al judío.

-Si, ¿ocurre algo?-

-Debe venir a la habitación 207 para informarse de la cirugía de su hermano- dijo para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

-Bien, chicos. Debo irme. Volveré luego-. Salió de allí y se dirigió a dicha habitación recibiendo un alegre saludo de su hermano.

-¿Estas bien, Ike?-

-Si, Kyle. Dijeron que solo debo reposar un poco y podré caminar sin problemas mañana- sonrió. Mañana talvez… Stan ya había sido curado y también saldría mañana. No esperaría nada y partiría a Montana de una vez. Alejándose de todo el peligro que le implicaba seguir estando allí.

-Ike… quiero tu opinión sobre algo muy importante…-

-¿Sobre qué, hermano?-

-Emms… yo y Stan… seremos tus tutores legales… o si bien quieres llamarlo… tus padres- el chico canadiense solo atinó a lanzarse sobre él y rodear el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos. Aquella noticia lo alegró de sobremanera. Kyle correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose completamente bien consigo mismo.

-Me alegro, Kyle pero… ¿tendré que llamarte papá o hermano?- preguntó el niño algo confundido.

-Hehe, la verdad es que… no tengo ni la menor idea-

-¿O mamá?- dijo para luego reír bajito.

-¡Ike!- las mejillas de Kyle competían con el color de su cabello.

-Jajajaja, era broma, Kyle, hehe- el pelirrojo no salía de su sonrojo.

Se quedó un rato más a hablar con su hermano. Pronto se recuperaría, por suerte no fue nada grave.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Al día siguiente todos estaban afuera. Esperando que Craig llegara de una vez con el auto. Butters le prohibió manejar a Kenny pues con esos vendajes podría ser peligroso por lo que Damian y Pip los dejarían en un hotel diferente al anterior, talvez uno con más seguridad.

Pasó un rato no muy largo hasta que por fin Tucker llegó. Nadie preguntó nada puesto que sabían que su respuesta no sería muy… linda por decir de alguna forma.

El viaje no duró mucho. Apenas se estacionaron Kyle, Stan y Ike subieron sin vacilar a la habitación asignada. Rápidamente hicieron las maletas y hablaron con Craig, quien les entregó sus boletos de avión para partir en unas horas más. La despedida fue en sí emotiva, Butters siendo el más sensible se puso a llorar y Ike abrazó a todo el grupo.

Craig y Tweek se irían en dos días a Canadá, Kenny planeaba en irse con Butters a Madrid y Damian y Pip… bueno… ellos se quedarían allí. No tenían mucho de que preocuparse.

En la tarde todos fueron a dejarlos al aeropuerto. Abordaron su vuelo a una nueva vida.

-¿Cómo crees que nos vaya en Montana?- preguntó Stan a Kyle una vez que Ike se quedó dormido.

-Creo que… estaremos muy bien, Stan- sonrió y recibió un beso tierno en los labios por parte del ojiazul. Después de todo una nueva vida lejos del pasado no sonaba nada mal ahora…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Neee~ Es más largo que el anterior w_

_**Karasu:** Te gustan las cosas largas ¬w¬_

_**Kuroi:** Chii *w*_

_**Karasu:** No captaste el doble sentido, verdad? (*-.-)_

_**Kuroi:** Ah? Ya que! Espero sus reviews y amenzas de muerte :D Ahora si que se viene el epílogo y sobre ese fic que les dije de "Círculo Amoroso" primero prefiero tener todo claro antes de iniciarlo así que subiré otro y no les diré el nombre *-* Aún... LOVE 4 ALL! *3*  
><em>

_Reviews~?_

l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>v


End file.
